


Freshman Year

by Malec_forever46



Series: The Story Of Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale And Their Friends [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Alive Hale Family, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Derek and Stiles are soulmates, Eventual mpreg, F/M, M/M, Married Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Pregnant Melissa McCall, Protective Derek Hale, Protective Sheriff Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Wreckless Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_forever46/pseuds/Malec_forever46
Summary: Thanks For ReadingI will try and update as much as possible but right now my family and I are moving my brother to college so I will not be online for a while. I will post a few chapters to keep you busy, I am almost done with chapter 5 about to start chapter 6. Hope you guys enjoyed see you next week.P.S Sterek for life





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samantha Pareja](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Samantha+Pareja).



The first day of Freshman year at Beacon Hills high was going to be a great year for Stiles Stilinski. Last year Stiles came out to his father and Melissa as gay and they were really cool with it, they didn't judge him at all. Luckily Stiles had his best friend Scott McCall who has been his best friend since they were 5 years old, both him and Scott had something in common they were both only children with one parent except only difference is that Stiles' mom died and Scott's parents are divorced. Stiles' dad is the Sheriff of Beacon Hills, and he is always looking out for Stiles and is always trying to make sure that he is safe. Stiles and Scott have been trying to get their parents together for years, so finally when Sheriff Stilinski proposed to Melissa McCall Scott and Stiles were ecstatic that they would officially get to be brothers for real, well step brothers but still. So now they all live in the same house and Scott and Stiles share a room together and stay up all night and talk. Now Scott and Stiles are going to be freshman and they cannot wait. They can't wait to start a new chapter in their lives. Also Scott was bitten one night and is now a werewolf and Stiles, John, and Melissa all know about it.


	2. The Start Of Freshman Year

Stiles' alarm went off and Stiles jerked awake, finally it was the first day of high school and they were so excited."Scott today is the day! Summer is over and we become real men." Stiles said, as he got out of bed and started to get dressed. Scott groaned and slowly started to get up, "Don't you think your exaggerating a little to much Stiles?" Scott asked, making his way into the bathroom to brush his teeth. "Why would I be? I get to start over and meet some super hot guy who will spoil me rotten and live happily ever after." answered Stiles, Scott laughed and finished brushing his teeth and got dressed,"Okay buddy.

You do you and enjoy it while it lasts cause we are going to get a shit ton of homework and I bet 3 weeks into school you are going to be begging for it to be summer again." Stiles just looked at him and stuck out his tongue as he made his way downstairs for breakfast. "Whatever makes you sleep at night Scotty." Scott followed him downstairs as they made their way into the kitchen to get breakfast they saw Melissa making bacon and eggs with some orange juice and coffee for her and John. When they got to the kitchen their eyes went wide in hunger, Sheriff was sitting at the table reading a newspaper while drinking coffee and eating bacon and eggs."Good morning boys." Melissa greeted them, "Morning mom." Stiles said, moving to give her a kiss on the cheek followed by Scott." Morning mom." Scott said grabbing a plate for himself as he sat down next to Stiles," Morning dad." Scott also said giving John a smile, Scott and Stiles have always thought of each others parents as their own since they were little Stiles would always call Melissa mom so it was never awkward for them."Morning dad." Stiles said sitting across from him.

"Morning guys. How did you sleep?" he asked,"Great." answered Stiles, stuffing his face with eggs and bacon,"Melissa and I are going to be home late tonight. So you 2 don't go getting in trouble on the first day of school." John said as he finished eating his breakfast and got up to give Melissa a kiss before heading out of the kitchen. The boys nodded,"No promises." they said and John just smiled, "Alright. I'm gonna go, good luck on the first day boys. Have fun." and he left, Melissa sat down across from the boys and said,"Alright you 2. I am trusting that you 2 stay out of trouble and have a good day. Also good luck at football tryouts today Scott and Stiles try not to run anybody over." they nodded, grabbed their backpacks and made their way out the door."Love you!" Melissa called after them "Love you too!" they yelled back and got into the jeep. Stiles started the car and they made their way to Beacon Hills high school. When they got to the school Stiles parked the car and they made their way inside the building, Stiles stopped in his place and Scott bumped into him. "Dude you okay?" Scott asked following Stiles' gaze, and he smiled.

Stiles was looking at a muscular, tall good looking guy with dark brown hair and big bushy eyebrows and a slight stubble."Oh. You got the hots for Derek Hale?" he asked, Stiles turned to face him and said,"Ugh. Scott I'm gonna die on the first day of school because of Derek freaking Hale. Scott do you think he is gay?" Scott looked at him knowing exactly what Stiles was thinking, "Uh NO! No No No No No." Scott pleaded, shaking his head back and forth. "Come on brother. I'll owe you big time!" Stiles begged, Scott sighed and gave up as he made his way over to Derek. "YOU OWE ME SO MUCH!!!" he said, Stiles nodded,"Thank you." Luckily for Scott, Derek was by himself so it was easier to talk to him."Hey Derek. Remember me from Elementary School?" Scott asked, Derek nodded and asked, "Yeah. Did you need something?" Scott looked and said,"Actually ya. My friend Stiles was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime. Wait are you gay?" Derek flushed and looked over to see a pale kid with moles all over his face and big brown eyes and glasses, than answered,"Actually I'm Bisexual. And I would love to hang out sometime, here let me give you my number." Derek wrote down his number on a piece of paper and handed it to Scott,"Actually why don't you sit with us at lunch today and maybe get to know Stiles." Scott said and Derek nodded, they talked for a little bit more before Scott went back over to Stiles,"Sooo??" he asked, Scott held out his hand and gave Stiles a piece of paper with Derek's number written on it, Stiles smiled and screeched, "OH MY GOD! YOU ARE THE BEST BROTHER EVER!!!"

Stiles grabbed the number from Scott's hand and gave him a big hug, not caring that people were staring at them. "Also Derek is going to be sitting with us at lunch today." Stiles froze, Scott shook him, Stiles broke out "Oh I'm going to make a fool of myself." Scott shook his head and smiled, "If it makes you feel any better, Derek looked just as nervous as you do. He was also blushing." Stiles calmed down a bit and blushed. Scott just smirked and found all of this funny because Derek is one of the most popular kids in school and has been ever since 6th grade. The warning bell rang so Scott and Stiles made their way to their first class unfortunately they didn't have the same class first thing in the morning but it is okay because I'm pretty sure they have at least one or more classes with each other. "Bye Scott. See you soon."

Scott nodded and went their separate ways. After the first class Stiles already wanted to go home because he was bored out of his mind and had no one to talk too, luckily he met this sweet girl her name is Allison Argent  and she is super sweet and funny and she had just moved here.

They started talking during class and time went by so much faster, he also learned that she saw Scott in the hallway and thought that he was cute, "Lucky for you he is straight and I think you 2 would make a very cute couple." Allison blushed and looked down, Stiles just smiled,"Why don't you sit with us at lunch so you can get to know Scott." Allison nodded, Stiles smiled, "Good." Scott would be very happy at what Stiles has done for him.

After class was over Stiles made his way over to his locker and saw Scott waiting for him,"Hey Dude." Stiles opened his locker and took out his books for his next class which was with Scott, thankfully."Hey. So I met this girl Allison and she thinks your really cute so I invited her to sit with us at lunch today. Did you meet anybody?" Scott smiled at Stiles "To answer your question I met Derek's cousin Malia and Lydia, who are both very sweet and nice people, also very smart and funny." Scott and Stiles made their way to Scott's locker so he could grab his books for class. As they made their way down the hallway without paying attention Stiles accidentally bumped into Derek, "Oh sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Stiles looked up and saw Derek, and he froze,"Oh it's okay Stiles.

I should have been paying more attention." Scott shook Stiles' shoulder, "Ah no it's fine Derek. Uh I'll see you at uh- lunch." Stiles blushed and walked away before Derek could respond, Derek stared after him with a small smirk on his face. During class Stiles and Scott talked about Allison and Derek and what could possibly happen between both sets of people, they got in trouble a few times because they were talking so loud so it was distracting the rest of the class.

They were quiet for the rest of class because they didn't want detention on the first day, they had to bare through 1 more class before they were finally able to get food in their stomachs. By the time the second class was over Stiles was super hungry, after he got his food he went to go sit down at a table with Scott and wait for Allison and Derek to get there, All of a sudden Derek showed up with Allison, Malia, Jackson, Lydia, Isaac, Erica and Boyd. Derek sat next to Stiles while Allison sat next to Scott and everybody else filled in around them, they all got along well even though they just met each other. Stiles looked over to see Scott and Allison in a very heated conversation with each other, he looked around the table and could already tell that it was going to be a great year with all these people. He turned and focused back on Derek,"So did you want to go to a movie or something this weekend?" Derek asked, Stiles smiled at him and blushed,"Yeah. That sounds really nice, I would like that." he answered, Derek smiled back and continued to eat the rest of his food and continued talking to Stiles.

After lunch Derek walked with Stiles to his locker and waited for him. When he got everything he needed Derek walked with him because they had the next 2 classes together so the rest of the day was really pleasant, the bad thing about the end of the day is that Stiles had to stay after school to wait for Scott because of football tryouts. When the final bell rang Stiles made his way to his locker to get out the rest of his things and made his way to Scott's locker,"What time are tryouts over?" Scott closed his locker and turned to face him as they started walking down the hallway making their way to the locker room,"I don't know. I will text you when I am done." Stiles nodded"Okay. I will be outside anyway to do some homework because you know I don't like working inside when it is such a beautiful day." Scott smiled and they went their separate ways and would see each other after tryouts. Stiles made his way outside and went to go sit at the table closest to the football field, something Stiles found out when the players went out on the field he saw his soon-to-be boyfriend running onto the field.

A small smile grew on Stiles' face when he saw him and his heart skipped a beat. He went back to work on his homework. When he finished most of his homework he put his work back in his backpack and turned so he was facing the football field and he was watching the drills they were going through and  he could see Derek’s muscles shining with sweat, Stiles put his bag on his shoulder and made his way to the bleachers to get a better look at what was going on. Stiles smiled seeing how coach Finstock was running the tryouts plus some help, he had an assistant coach running different stations while also making sure nobody was slacking off and not doing what they aren't supposed to be doing, about an hour and a half later the guys ran off the field and into the locker room. His phone buzzed in his pocket a text from Scott.

**Scotty: Tryouts are over. You still here? received 4:15 pm**

**Stiles: Yeah. I was able to get some homework done, I'll meet you by the jeep. sent 4:16 pm**

Stiles made his way back to the jeep, he got there before Scott did so he was just leaning against the car. He then saw Scott walking out with Derek right next to him,"Hey Der. I didn't know you were trying out for the football team." Derek smiled at the nickname,"Yeah. It kinda runs in the family, My uncle was on the football team, my dad was on the football team, even his parents before them. It comes from a long line of Hales." Stiles nodded,"When do you find out if you made the team or not?" Derek made his way over to his car parked right next to Stiles',"Coach Finstock is going to put it up tomorrow before school." Derek put his bag in the passenger's seat and made his way over to Stiles,"I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow." Stiles nodded, "Yeah. I'll text you tonight." Derek nodded and got into the driver's side, started the car and drove off. Stiles got in the car and put his bag in the backseat, Scott did the same and drove off. When they got home Stiles pulled into the driveway and parked the car, they grabbed their bags and made their way inside closing the door behind them. They made their way through the house and put their bags in the kitchen and Scott went to go take a shower while Stiles went to get some snacks from the pantry before he had to make dinner in a few hours and take it to Melissa and John. Stiles made his way to the family room and went to turn on the TV and plugged in the PS4 for him and Scott and wait until he was done with his shower. While he waited for Scott, Stiles took out the piece of paper with Derek's number on it and put it in his phone and opened the text app to send him a message.

**Stiles: Hey Derek, it's Stiles. sent 5:00 pm**

a few minutes later he got an answer

**Derek: Hey Stiles. What are you up too? received 5:03 pm**

Stiles smiled and answered back

**Stiles: Not much. Waiting for Scott to get out of the shower, so I thought I would text you. What are you up too? sent 5:04 pm**

**Derek: Cool. I was waiting for you to text me because I have a question for you. received 5:07 pm**

Stiles looked down at the text and got nervous because he didn't know what to expect.

**Stiles: Sure. Shoot away. sent 5:10 pm**

**Derek: I was wondering if instead of waiting for Friday you would want to go out on Wednesday. received 5:12 pm**

Stiles was smiling ear to ear, he would be going on a date with 1 of the hottest guys in school. "What you smiling about?" Stiles screamed and jumped 5 feet in the air,"God damn it Scott! You scared the crap out of me!" Stiles was trying to steady his heart beat again. 

**Derek: Hey uh Stiles? Can I have an answer? received 5:15 pm**

Stiles immediately responded

**Stiles: Oh yeah of course. Sorry, Scott came up behind me and scared the crap out of me. Of course we can go out on Wednesday. I would love that. <3 sent 5:17 pm**

**Derek: Great. I will pick you up at 7. <3 received 5:18 pm**

Stiles was smiling so much he thought he was going to break his face, Scott just looked at him and smiled, "You have a date with Derek don't you?" Stiles nodded and Scott chuckled, sitting down next to him."What do you wanna start with first?" Scott looked at him and smiled, "GTA." Stiles nodded and powered on the game, They were playing for a good hour or 2 straight when Stiles looked at the clock,"Ah crap."

Scott looked at him and frowned,"What?" Stiles got up and made his way to the kitchen,"I forgot I have to bring mom and dad dinner tonight." Stiles grabbed stuff from the fridge and started making the easiest thing he can think of and next half hour he made stir fry and put it into 2 tupperware containers and he left enough for himself and Scott, “I’m gonna go take this to Mom and Dad, I’ll be right back.” Scott nodded and continued to play GTA until he got back, Stiles grabbed his keys and made his way out the door, he put the food in the passenger's seat and started the car.

He made his way to the hospital where Melissa works he entered the hospital and he couldn’t find her at the front desk where she usually is,"Hi. I'm here to drop off dinner for Melissa McCall-Stilinski. Can you please call her to the front." The nurse nodded and said something into the phone and a few minutes later Melissa showed up arms open wide, Stiles moved to give her a big hug."Hey mom." Melissa smiled,"Hey kiddo. What are you doing here?" Stiles held up the stir fry and Melissa smiled even wider."You didn't have to do that honey." Stiles shook his head."It's fine. I know how much you hate the cafeteria food, It's the least I could do." Melissa smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead,"Alright. Thank you for the food. I will see when I get home." Stiles nodded and gave her one last hug before leaving the hospital and making his way to the station. When he got there he parked the car and made his way inside, he was greeted by deputy Parrish,"Hey kid. What are you doing here? Your dad doesn't get off work for a few hours." Stiles nodded and held up food,"I know.

I thought I would bring dinner for him, because if I know my dad I know he hasn't eaten anything since breakfast." Parrish smiled and nodded," He is in his office." Stiles nodded and made his way inside,"Hey dad." Sheriff Stilinski looked up and smiled."Hey Stiles. What are you doing here?" Stiles held up dinner and his father sighed,"Thank god. I'm starving." Stiles smiled and handed him the food, he took off the top and it smelled amazing"Thanks Stiles." Stiles smiled and gave his dad a hug,"When you get home make sure you lock up the house. Melissa and I have keys we will unlock the door, also finish your homework." Stiles nodded and said one last goodbye and made his way home.

He pulled into the driveway and made his way inside. He closed and locked the door behind him, he made his way into the kitchen and saw Scott sitting at the table doing his homework and eating the stir fry Stiles made, Stiles grabbed a bowl and gave himself some stir fry and sat across from Scott and took out the rest of his homework he didn't finish after school.

After Stiles and Scott finished their homework they went back into the living room to watch some TV before they changed into their pajamas and went to bed, when they started dozing on the couch the front door opened and John walked in. He made his way over to them and gently shook Stiles awake,"Guys." Stiles opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them, :Hey dad. What time is it?" John chuckled gently,"It's half past midnight. Why don't you head upstairs and go to bed, I'll wake up Scott and send him upstairs." Stiles nodded and got up and headed upstairs, as soon as he changed into his pajamas he got into bed when he saw Scott walk in the doorway, he changed into his pajamas and got into his bed on the other side of the room from Stiles as soon as their heads hit the pillows they were out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For Reading  
> I will try and update as much as possible but right now my family and I are moving my brother to college so I will not be online for a while. I will post a few chapters to keep you busy, I am almost done with chapter 5 about to start chapter 6. Hope you guys enjoyed see you next week.  
> P.S Sterek for life


	3. The First Date + More ;)

 It is Tuesday afternoon at lunch, they decided to eat outside today, Boyd and Erica were hitting it off with each other, Malia and Isaac have a complicated relationship. Scott and Allison Stiles thinks are dating but he don't know for sure and then there's Lydia and Jackson, they are dating and Jackson is really sweet and kind to her and makes her happy and that is all Stiles wants for his friends. Stiles was wrapped in Derek's arms leaning against his chest, he still hasn't told his parents that he is dating Derek but it is okay because Scott has't told them about Allison either. When the lunch bell rang the group got up and made their way inside Derek had his arm around Stiles' waist and is wearing his letter men jacket.

They found out that Boyd, Scott, Jackson, Isaac, and Derek all made their football team today and Coach Finstock called a meeting to give them all their letter men jackets, So now everybody knew that Stiles was dating someone on the football team. After school was over Derek and the gang had to go to football practice so Stiles decided to go home and told Scott to text him when he was done and and he would come and get him.

To his surprise when he got home both Melissa and John were in the family room watching some TV.Stiles closed the door behind him and made his way into the family room,"Hey guys, your home early." Melissa looked up and smiled at him."Hey kiddo. How was school?""Good. Scott is at football practice, I'm gonna go get him when he is done." Melissa stood up and made her way over to him,"Actually is it possible if I go and pick up Scott today? My shift doesn't start until later and I haven't really seen him lately." Stiles smiled and nodded,"Of course mom. I'm sure he would love it." Melissa hugged Stiles and made her way into the kitchen."I'm going to make dinner a little bit earlier tonight, so we can eat as a family before your father and I have to go to work." Melissa peeked her head out of the kitchen to clarify, both boys nodded and Stiles went upstairs to put his backpack away before going back into the family room to sit down next to John. A little over an hour later Stiles' phone buzzed in his back pocket it was a text from Scott.

**Scott: Hey practice is over received 4:00 pm**

he texted back,

**Stiles: Okay. sent 4:02 pm**

"Hey mom, practice is over." Melissa came out of the kitchen making sure everything was off before grabbing her keys and heading out the door. When she arrived at the school Scott was by the front of the school talking to Derek, she pulled into the parking lot and let her window down,"Hey Scott. Ready to go?" Scott looked over and smiled, It was rare that his mom was able to pick him up from school because of work,"Yeah. Just give me a second." Melissa nodded as Scott turned back to face Derek,"So I'm going to pick Stiles up at 7, Please make sure he is ready." Scott smirked,"I'll make sure." Scott winked at Derek making him blush, Scott just laughed and made his way over to his mom."Hey kiddo how was school?" Scott buckled his seat belt,"It was good." Melissa nodded and than asked,"What was all that about?" pointing over to where Derek was getting into his car and driving off."Oh it's nothing. But if you want to know you would have to talk to Stiles about it." Melissa looked back at Scott.

"What's his name?" Scoot looked back at her and said,"His name is Derek Hale." Melissa nodded and drove out the parking lot heading for home, planning to talk to Stiles at dinner tonight so he can't worm his way out of the situation like he always finds a way to do. When she got home she followed Scott inside the house closing the door behind her locking it for now. "Scott go get washed up, dinner will be ready in 15 minutes." Scott nodded and made his way upstairs to his and Stiles' room, he was able to take a shower at school so he didn't have to take one at home.

A few seconds later Stiles walks into the room,"Hey dude, what's up?" Scott stopped pacing and turned to face him,"Mom might have seen me talking to Derek and I think she might have overheard the conversation that we were having about what you and Derek are doing tomorrow." Stiles froze. Before he could say anything Melissa was calling them downstairs for dinner, they got downstairs and saw Melissa and John sitting next to each other and Stiles and Scott sat across from them. Once everybody was seated they dug into the food."So, when I was picking Scott up from school, I was him talking to this young man. Whose name is Derek Hale and they were talking about something happening tomorrow night at 7. Care to elaborate boys?" John and Melissa both stared at the boys waiting for an answer, Scott and Stiles exchanged looks between each other before Scott said,"He's your boyfriend not mine." Stiles glared at him and replied,"What about Allison? Ever gonna tell them about her?" It was Scott's turn to glare at Stiles, John and Melissa looked between each other very confused about what was happening in front of them," Alright boys one at a time. Stiles why don't you go first." Stiles stared back at his dad and said,"Well tomorrow night I am going on a date with Derek."

John and Melissa looked at each other and smiled than turned to face Scott,"Alright your turn Scott." Stiles smirked at Scott who gave him a death stare. Scott turned back to face Melissa and John, "Well I met this new girl, her name is Allison Argent and we are dating. I'm taking her on a date this weekend." Melissa and John turned and gave each other a look and smiled and went back to eating dinner while Scott and Stiles continued to stare at each other, Melissa and John went on talking about how their days went while Stiles and Scott just listened carefully still very confused about the situation that was going on with the whole dating thing with Scott and Allison and Stiles and Derek.

When dinner was over Stiles and Scott told Melissa and John they would do the dishes because Melissa and John had to go to work in a couple of minutes, After they finished the dishes they went upstairs to change clothes and get ready for bed because it was a school night and Melissa and John would not let them stay up an y later than they were supposed too. When they were both in their pajamas Stiles made his way to sit on Scott's bed,"What just happened?"

Scott looked just as surprised as Stiles did,"Dude I have no idea. I think mom and dad are just planning something behind our backs and are going to scare our friends away because we have the town Sheriff and a very scary nurse when she wants to be." Stiles laughed and gave Scott a hug when the door opened."Alright you 2. Time for sleep you have a busy day in the morning. Your dad and I are going to work, we will see you tomorrow. Love you." Stiles made his way to his own bed and got under the covers, Melissa and John gave them both a kiss on top of their heads and made their way out of their bedroom. When the door was closed Stiles and Scott both went to sleep, Stiles jerked awake and looked over and saw that his clock read 7:15 and his eyes widened as he got out of bed and made his way over to where Scott was still sleeping and shook him awake," DUDE Get up! WE OVERSLEPT!"

Scott woke up and turned to face Stiles, who was moving across the room changing into black shorts a white tee shirt and his signature red flannel around his shoulders. Scott got up and changed into jeans with a dark tee shirt and put his letter men jacket over it. They grabbed their backpack and made their way downstairs grabbing a muffin and heading out the door. Stiles started the car and drove as fast as he could to school without breaking the speed limit. After Stiles parked the car they made their way inside and luckily the kids had not headed to their classes yet so they were able to breathe, Stiles made his way to his locker and saw Derek in his signature black tee shirt with his letter men jacket over it and denim jeans leaning against it looking at his phone.

"Hey." Derek looked up from his phone and smiled when he saw Stiles making his way over,"Hey back." Stiles smiled back and opened his locker, he grabbed out his books for his first class and stuffed them in his backpack,"You ready for our date tonight?" Stiles closed his locker and nodded,"Yeah. I'm so happy. I get to go out with the hottest and most popular guy in school." Derek flushed and Stiles smirked, kissing Derek's cheek he started walking down the hallway with Derek and grabbed his hand, smiling up at him. "I wouldn't say I'm the hottest guy or most popular guy in school." Stiles stopped walking, Derek looked back and frowned." What?" Stiles shook his head at him, "You must be joking. All the girls here are practically drooling all over you all the time." Derek shook his head,"That's so not true." Stiles raised his eyebrows at him,"It is so true." Derek laughed and kept walking down the hallway with Stiles,"Whatever."

Stiles smirked "You just don't want to admit that I am right." Derek looked down at him and ignored the comment and kept walking. When they got to Stiles' first class Derek dropped him off and made his way to his own class smile never leaving his face. After class Stiles met Derek at his locker and walked together.

At lunch time Derek and Stiles met outside together and waited for the rest of the group to show up. One by one the group started forming, Scott and Allison showed up first with Scott's arm around her waist, than Boyd and Erica with Isaac and Malia trailing behind and a while later Lydia and Jackson showed up. They smiled, laughed, and talked with each other for the whole lunch period, Stiles and Derek were kinda in their own little world while the rest of the group chatted away. Derek looked down and smiled, thn nudged his shoulder."What is going on in that head of yours Stiles Stilinski?" Stiles looked up and smiled placing his hand on top of Derek's arm that was wrapped around his waist."You." Derek's smiled widened,"Is that so?" Stiles smirked and nodded his head in confirmation. Derek looked down and kissed the top of his forehead and Stiles nuzzled into the touch, they looked up and saw their friends staring at them,"What?" They stared smiles across all of their faces,"Oh nothing. We were just talking about how cute of a couple you 2 make." Scott smirked at his best friend and brother, happy that he found somebody who loved him. Stiles smiled back at Scott and shook his head at him, Stiles was glad that Scott found somebody who loves him for who he is too. 

After lunch the group dispersed and went their separate ways, after school Stiles went to do some homework in the library since it was easier than having to go home and than come back to pick Scott up from football practice. At 4:00 Stiles put his things away and made his way out the door and to his car, When he got there he put his backpack in the backseat and hopped into the driver's side and waited for Scott to show up. Scott walked out of the building making his way over to Stiles, Derek came out a few minutes later and caught up to Scott as they made their way over since Stiles' car was parked next to Derek's car. When Scott got in Stiles started it and made their way home, when they got home they were surprised to see Melissa and John's cars in the driveway. Stiles and Scott looked at each other as Stiles stopped the car and made their way inside, they saw Melissa and John sitting on the couch watching something on TV. Stiles and Scott made their way upstairs to put their bags away and closed the door,"What are they doing home?" asked Scott, Stiles shook his head,"I don't know. But they better have work later I do not need Derek to get scared away by the town Sheriff." Scott's eyes widened and than he smirked Stiles looked very confused,"What?" Scott started laughing, Stiles frowned at him. 

“Of course that’s why they are home. They want to meet Derek and I bet dad is going to try and scare him away because he is the town sheriff and he has a lot of power over everybody.” Stiles eyes widened in realization and he sat down, put his head in his hands and groaned, Scott laughed even harder and gave him a pat on the back,”Sorry dude.” Stiles shook his head and sat up as he phone pinged with a text, _ ’Hey Babe. Ready for our date?” received 5:50 pm _ Stiles read the text and smiled, 

**_‘Yeah. What time are you picking me up?’ sent 5:54 pm_ ** Scott looked at Stiles and knew exactly who the text was from, 

_ ‘I’m picking you up a little early, so be ready at 6:15’ received 6:00 pm _

Stiles’ eyes widened he frantically started running around the room, going to and from the closet trying to find the perfect outfit for tonight when the doorbell rang, Stiles finall y found his outfit and made his way into the bathroom. 

 

Derek rang the doorbell and a few seconds later it opened to the sheriff, Derek shifted from foot to foot under the gaze of the sheriff, “Hello Sheriff Stilinski. Is Stiles home?” John looked Derek up and down and opened the front door wider, “Hello Derek. He is upstairs he should be down in a few minutes.” John smiled, he could see he made the boy a little nervous,  _ good  _ he thought he had to keep the boy on his toes, Melissa came into view and made her way over to Derek and John, “Nice to see you again Derek. I hope John isn’t scaring you too much.” Melissa glared at John who did not back down and he shrugged, Derek looked at Melissa. “Nice to see you too Mrs.Stilinski. Umm... I understand where he is coming from, he is just looking out for his son, but you are a little intimidating Mr.Stilinski.” Derek felt a little uncomfortable under the Sheriff’s stare when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, he saw Scott, “Hey Derek. What’s up? Stiles should be down in 2 seconds.” walking over to give Derek a hug, Derek returned it, “Hey Scott. Not much and thanks.” time seemed to pass by forever before Stiles made his way downstairs, when Stiles got there he immediately walked to stand next to Derek, “Bye Mom. Bye Dad. See you later.” Stiles gave them both a hug and opened the front door Derek following him, “Bye guys. Derek make sure he is home by 11 at the latest.” John yelled from the house, Derek nodded and got into the drivers side of the Camaro, once they were inside Stiles turned to face Derek, “I’m so sorry about them. I hope they didn’t scar you for life, or scare you away. Please stay with me.” Derek turned to face Stiles and grabbed his hands in his own, “Stiles. I’m not going anywhere. I promise, you are the best thing that has happened to me. Even my parents notice the difference in my attitude.” Stiles smiled and relaxed in his seat, Derek started the car and made their way to their destination. When they got to the movie theater Derek parked the car while Stiles went to go get the popcorn, drinks, and candy. Derek had already bought the tickets online and planned on taking Stiles out to dinner after the movie was over, Derek made his way through the theater and saw Stiles standing looking at one of the posters it was for the new Ant-Man and Wasp movie. Luckily Derek knew Stiles very well and got the perfect tickets, “Hey I got the tickets, Let’s go inside.” Stiles nodded and followed Derek holding the popcorn and candy while Derek carried the drinks, They made their way to the top row and sat right dab in the middle. When the movie started Stiles was already half way through the popcorn and had opened 1 pack of candy before Derek could even get a chance to grab some. When they had finished all the popcorn they put the bucket on the ground and Stiles leaned his head on Derek shoulder and was holding his hand when Derek kissed the top of his head. 

By the time the movie was over, it was 8:15 and they finished all the food and were still hungry so they got in the car and Derek took him to his cute little diner on Main Street. Derek parked the car and they went inside, they got a little booth in the corner of the restaurant so no one could see what they were doing, they spent hours talking, laughing, giggling and holding hands over the table. They didn’t realize what time it was until Derek checked his phone and it read 10:35, Derek paid the bill and they left the restaurant. Derek pulled into the Stilinski’s driveway and got out of the car while Stiles got out on his side, Stiles made his way over to where Derek was standing on the other side of the car. Stiles turned to face Derek, “I had a lot of fun tonight. Thanks for everything it was perfect.” Derek smirked and flushed, he also noticed the porch light turn on and the front door opened and Sheriff Stilinski was peeking his head out. “I had a lot of fun too. I try my best.” Stiles chuckled and lent forward to give Derek a kiss on the lips, Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist while he wrapped his around Derek’s neck. Derek smiled into the kiss and pulled away causing Stiles to whimper, “Oh my god, I have waited for that for a long time. Also you know your dad can see us right?” Stiles smiled, “Me too. Ya I know he is weird like that.” Derek chuckled and went back to kissing Stiles, Derek moaned into the kiss as his hands tightened around Stiles’ waist. Eventually they had to part for air, “I’m pretty sure your dad is going to shoot me with the glare he is giving me.” Stiles smiled and looked at his pink swollen lips from all the kissing, Than he looked at his shoulder and started taking off Derek’s letterman jacket when Derek’s hand stopped him, “It looks good on you wear it to school tomorrow.” Derek winked at him and kissed him one last time, “I better go before your dad murders me.” Stiles laughs and gives him one more kiss before letting him get in the car and drive away, Stiles turned and made his way to the house and thought  _ BEST DATE EVER!!! _


	4. After The Date + Dad Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. I'll try to make them longer

When Stiles entered the house, he was instantly met by John and Melissa “Hello dear family of mine, why do you people always interfering with my life?” Stiles looked at the parents giving his dad a stare,”I actually like him and I don’t want my dad who is the sheriff scaring him off.” Closing the door behind him and taking off Derek’s jacket and making his way over to the couch and sat down next to Scott,” Did you hear everything?” Scott nodded, John raised his eyebrows and looked between them, “Heard what?” Scott and Stiles looked at each other and turned back to face their dad,”Scott Michael McCall-Stilinski! What did you hear with your werewolf super hearing.” Scott sighed and turned to look at Stiles who groaned and hid his face in Derek’s jacket, Scott turned to John and answered,”Derek told Stil es that he is a werewolf.” “WHAT!” Stiles flinched when he heard his dad “Mieczyslaw Stilinski.” Stiles took his face out from the jacket and looked at his father. “Yeah dad.”

“Don’t ‘yeah dad’ me young man. You are not dating a werewolf!” Stiles groaned, thankfully Melissa came into the living room “Alright John calm down. You can’t tell him to not date Derek until you get to know the kid and his family, same thing goes with Scott and Allison. 

Try inviting him to dinner first before you shoot the poor kid.” rubbing his shoulders trying to calm his nerves, John started to slow his breathing down, when it was back to normal he turned to face the boys “Your mom is right this weekend we will invite him over for dinner.” Stiles looked mortified but nodded his head,”Okay. I’ll talk to him tomorrow at school.” Scott gave him a pat on the back and made his way upstairs, Melissa went back to what she was doing and John made his way over to Stiles.” Hey kiddo. You know I’m just trying to look out for you, I just want to keep you safe and protect you. 

You dating a werewolf makes that kinda hard.” Stiles turned to face his dad and smiled “I know you are but I really like him, I feel something I have never felt before with anybody. 

He means so much to me. Since he is a werewolf he is able to protect me.” “Alright as long as you're happy, I’m happy.” John smiled and gave Stiles a quick hug. “Alright. One more thing, Do we need to have the talk?” John said raising his eyebrows at Stiles,” Oh my god! No dad. Can I go to bed now?” John nodded and Stiles grabbed Derek’s jacket and headed upstairs. Scott had a knowing look when he walked into the bedroom. “Not a word.” Scott smirked and raised his hands in surrender. They changed clothes and went to bed. 


	5. The Next Day

Stiles woke up and got dressed in jeans and a black tee shirt and put on Derek’s jacket, It fit him perfectly and he smiled and looked in the mirror and went downstairs to wait for Scott, when he finally showed up they made their way to the jeep and headed to school. When they walked in the door that saw their friends talking and made their way over to them, “Hey guys.” They said as they walked up to them, they said hi back and Stiles turned to face Derek “I need to talk to you.” Derek faced him “Sure. What’s up?” Stiles took as deep breathe “My parents invited you to dinner this weekend.” Derek’s eyes widened, Stiles started fidgeting in his spot waiting for an answer.” Yeah. I’m free this weekend, also the jacket looks great on you.”Stiles smiled and leaned up to give Derek a kiss, once they pulled apart Derek put his face in Stiles’ neck and started kissing and sucking at his neck before he pulled away and saw a red and purple mark right on his collar bone where everyone can see it.

“Thanks. I love it, now everyone knows your taken by me.” Stiles brought his hand up to his neck and felt something on his collarbone, “Derek Hale, did you just give me a hickey?” Derek just looked smug,” Maybe.” Stiles gave him a look “My dad  already doesn’t like you, how am I supposed to hid this from him?” Stiles was flailing his arms around, Derek just walked closer to Stiles putting his arms around Stiles’ waist “It’s not my fault that your neck is so adorable.” 

Stiles gave him the fond look in his eyes,wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck. “Oh my god. Get a room!” Lydia said glaring at them, Derek hid his face in Stiles neck and groaned while Stiles just laughed “Shut up guys. Leave Derek alone, he is fragile.” causing the group to giggle. Derek was saved by the bell, they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways and would meet up at lunch and clear everything up, turns out that what Derek said is true also turns out that Allison is a hunter but her family doesn’t hunt unless it is absolutely necessary. When the final bell rang Stiles made his way to his locker and was startled when he felt hands wrap around his waist but relaxed knowing who it was, “Hey” he says putting his books in his locker still wearing Derek’s jacket. “Hey back. Wanna hang out?” Derek asked kissing his shoulder moving up to his neck, “Sure. Let me text Scott so I can give him the keys.” pulling out his phone 

**‘Hey. Can you meet me at my locker?’ sent 3:15 pm**

_ ‘Sure. Give me a sec.’ received 3:16 pm. _

A few minutes later Scott showed up with his arm wrapped around Allison “What’s up buddy?” Stiles turned to face them “Hey. I’m gonna go hangout with Derek, So I’m giving you the keys to the jeep. Go nuts.” Scott’s face lit up as Stiles handed him the keys to the car. “Awesome. Thanks Stiles, I’ll see you at home.” “No problem buddy. Take good care of her please, you and Allison can go crazy.” Scott smiled and ran off with Allison, Stiles closed his locker, grabbed his backpack than Derek’s hand and headed for Derek’s Camaro, when they got there Stiles sat down in the passenger's seat and put his bag in the backseat. 

Derek got into the drivers side and started the car, “Hey Der. What is your family like?” Stiles asked facing him, “Well. I have an older brother who is in college. I have a twin sister and younger sister who will be at BHHS next year, I have an uncle who is staying with us his name is Peter. I have my mom her name is Talia and my dad’s name is Samuel, My sisters names are Laura and Cora, and my older brother’s name is Charlie. I also have a bunch of younger cousins who don’t live in Beacon Hills and alot more aunts and uncles, I have a pretty big family.” Stiles smiled at him and grabbed his hand over the console “What about your family?” Stiles’ grip tightened on Derek’s hand causing him to look over in concern, luckily they were at a stop light “Baby. You okay?” grabbing his face and wiping a stray tear off of his face, Stiles covered his free hand over the one on his face, Stiles said,” Yeah. The thing is my mother passed away when I was 9 and it was a really hard time for my dad he started drinking but then he met Melissa McCall because Scott and I were trying to get them together ever since my mom died, they eventually married and now it’s My dad, Melissa, Scott, and myself. It’s the family I have always wanted and more, plus my dad is less stressed, doesn’t work as much and looks a lot happier.” 

Derek smiles and wipes away the rest of the tears. When they got to the diner that Stiles liked they went to a little booth in the very corner, “I’m glad that you got the family you wanted after your mom passed away.” Derek gave a small smile and wrapped his arm around Stiles and gave him a kiss on the forehead, Stiles \snuggled closer to Derek, “Yeah. and an amazing, understanding boyfriend.”

Derek blushed and hid his face in Stiles’ neck and sighed, after they ordered their food they talked until it showed up and than ate and continued to talk, laugh and smile. By the time they finished eating it was 6:30. Derek and Stiles got into the Camaro and made their way to the forest preserve.”Der…Where are we going?” Stiles groaned and sunk in his seat causing Derek to chuckle, After they got there Derek parked the car and looked at Stiles, “Of course Derek Hale would take me to makeout point. The place to be for everybody so they can suck faces and have se---” Stiles’ mouth fell open causing Derek to blush so hard his face turned red as a tomato. “So I was thinking if things went further than making out I would totally be okay with it if you are okay with it.” Stiles smiled and practically jumped into Derek’s waiting arms, “I would absolutely love that, Sourwolf.” 

Derek smiled at the cute nickname and started kissing Stiles who kissed back with the same amount of passion roaming Derek’s body running his hands under Derek’s shirt running them over his rock hard abs tweaking his nipples causing Derek to moan and rub his crotch against Stiles’ making him moan in response, Derek pulled away long enough to say, “Backseat now.” Stiles just nodded and made his way back there, Stiles was lying down while Derek grabbed lube and a condom from the glove box and followed Stiles to the backseat, Stiles grabbed Derek by the neck and started kissing Derek and pulling his shirt over his head followed by Derek and throwing it somewhere after a long time they were able to discard the rest of their clothes, they only broke apart for a short period of time so Derek was able to lube up his fingers and circle Stiles’ rim “You ready babe?” Stiles nodded and gave Derek another kiss, Derek gently pushed the first finger into Stiles who clenched and unclenched around his finger. Derek slowly started moving his finger in and out and when he felt Stiles was looser he added a second finger and soon after a third finger and when  he found Stiles’ sweet spot he slowly started to rub it turning Stiles into a groaning and moaning mess shaking beneath Derek “Der-- I-- I’m ready” he breathed out 

“you sure Stiles.” he nodded and Derek removed his fingers and put the condom on and than lubed up and slowly pushed his dick up against Stiles’ entrance and slowly breached Stiles’ hole, they groaned and Derek bent down to kiss Stiles and moved to start kissing his neck and nibbling and sucking on his jawline. Derek started a nice easy pace gently rocking back and forth “Harder Der. Harder so I can feel it tomorrow when I walk.” “If you wish.”

And Derek set a brutal pace and started pounding Stiles’ ass, he dug his hands into Stiles’ skin sure to leave bruises in the morning. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist and pulled him in for a heated kiss, “Der.. I’m gonna cum!” Stiles said toes cuming all over his and Derek’s stomach, while Derek shot his load into the condom. Derek’ slowly pulled out of Stiles who winced, tied off the condom and threw it out the window, Derek cleaned off both his and Stiles’ stomach and got dressed, Stiles hissed in pain each time he put on his clothes. Derek put his hands on Stiles’ waist “Too hard?” Stiles shook his head “Nope. Just perfect.” and Stiles kissed him as  they made their way to the front seat, Derek looked at the time and it read 10:50 pm, Derek’s eyes went wide. “Oh. Your dad is going to shoot me.” Stiles chuckled as Derek started the car and made his way to the Stilinski household, both Sheriff’s cruiser and Melissa’s car were in the driveway along with the jeep, As 

soon as Derek pulled into the driveway the porch light turned on “Crap. Your dad is going to shoot me with a bullet filled with Wolfbane isn’t he?” Stiles laughed at his silly antics gave him one last kiss before grabbing his backpack and heading inside, When he got inside he headed straight for his room not looking at Scott’s smirk “Night.” Stiles yelled closing the door and changing into his pajamas and getting into bed and pulling up the covers, Scott comes into the room a while later and made his way over to Stiles. “So you and Derek finally did it. The sexual tension was through the roof.” Scott said with a smug look on his face and smiled at Stiles who groaned and pulled the covers over his head Scott chuckled and went to his own bed “Night Stiles.” “Night Scott” and they went to sleep.


	6. Big News

Stiles woke up in pain but smiled at the memory of what happened last night in the back of Derek’s car, Stiles slowly got out of bed and got ready for school Stiles made his way downstairs gingerly, every step he took he was limping slightly,” Morning” he said as he made his way into the kitchen and sat down next to his dad and across from Melissa and Scott. “Morning.” they answered, Stiles looked around the table and saw smirks and knowing looks “What?” he asked filling his mouth with cereal. “Nothing. How was your date last night?” Sheriff asked, smirking at the way Stiles blushed, “It was good. We had lots of fun and he is able to come over for dinner this weekend.” Sheriff nodded, “John stop it. Leave the poor boy alone.” Melissa smiled at Stiles and looked at the clock “Alright boys, better get to school. Also be home for dinner because we have to tell you boys something.” The boys nodded and headed out the door Stiles hissed in pain and got into the drivers side and started the car, Scott saw the movement “Derek wrecked you man.” Scott chuckled and Stiles blushed and left the driveway “What do you think mom and dad want it tell us tonight?” “I don’t know but it sounds pretty important.” Stiles said as he pulled into the school parking lot, they made their way into the school, Scott laughing the entire time Stiles was limping,”I hate you so much.”

he says making his way to his locker, he opened it to grab his books for his first class, “No you don’t. You love me brother.” Scott patted him on the back as they made their way to Scott’s locker after that they went their separate ways and meet up at lunch Stiles’ first class was with Harris and everybody hated him, Stiles slowly made his way to the back of the class gingerly nad tried not to get noticed by anybody, too bad it didn’t work because Boyd, Isaac and Erica were smiling and staring at him and blushed and sat down in the very back and waited for class to start, as soon as the bell rang. Stiles grabbed his stuff and tried to hurry out of class but because he was hissing in pain when he walked Erica, Boyd and Isaac followed him to his locker “What do you guys want?” Stiles glared at them already knowing the answer, Erica smiled and said,” We just noticed that you have been limping.

Just making sure you are okay.” making Boyd and Isaac snicker behind her. “Ha ha very funny you guys.” Stiles said closing his locker “I don’t know what you are talking about.” Stiles rolled his eyes, “Cut the crap you guys. You have your stupid werewolf senses, don’t bullshit me. Now I’m gonna head to class, I’ll see you at lunch.” he waved goodbye and headed to class, He sat through 2 more classes before it was time for lunch. He grabbed his food and made his way outside, he stopped when he felt 2 strong arms wrap around his waist, he recognized the arms instantly and leaned against them “Hey babe.’Derek said, leading Stiles to the lunch table,” Hey.” Derek sat down and brought Stiles with him noticing the way he hissed in pain, “It still hurts?” Stiles nodded, Derek frowned “Give me your hands.” Stiles gave Derek his hands with a confused look on his face once they touched Derek’s vein starts turning black and Stiles got worried Derek assured him it was going to be okay, when all the black was gone Derek released his hands and smiled “Feel better?” Stiles sighed and nodded, “Thank you. You know that was my first time.” “Mine too.” they smiled at each other and leaned in for a kiss, Stiles opened his mouth and Derek stuck his tongue inside and continued to kiss him when they heard a cough behind them, they sighed and reluctantly parted away only to turn and find their friends looking at them, they just rolled their eyes as their friends sat down. “Hey guys.” Allison said sitting next to sat and Lydia”Hey Allison. Can you tell your idiot boyfriend that I am replacing him as my best friend.”

Stiles exaggerated making everybody at the table laugh, “And why is that?” she asks,”Because he is very unsupportive, sarcastic and has been laughing at me all morning.” he finished, Derek ran his arms over his shoulders,”I wonder why?” Erica said smugly, Stiles blushed and said,”You be quiet.” pointing and glaring at her, Stiles groaned at all their laughter and hid his face in Derek’s neck,”Sourwolf. Make them stop.” It was muffled in Derek’s neck, Derek chuckled and looked at his friends, “Guys. Stop he is fragile, don’t tease him.” Derek glared at them, they sighed and nodded. Derek mouthed a ‘Thank you’ in relief and moved to look down at Stiles whose face was still in Derek’s neck,”Stiles. You can put your head up.” Stiles slowly lifted his head and looked at his friends glaring at them, they spent the rest of the lunch talking about random things and talking about when they all needed to get together at someone’s house and have a regular planned movie night. The bell rang and everybody got up. Derek and Stiles were the only 2 still left outside at the table both of Derek’s arms still wrapped around Stiles’ waist with him leaning against Derek’s chest. They had the next 2 classes together and they knew they were going to be late but they didn’t care,”Hey babe.” “Yes sourwolf?” Derek started fidgeting with the hem of Stiles’ shirt, Stiles gently grabbed his hands and held them in his own and turned to look at him

“Hey. Calm down, what’s up?” Stiles moved in Derek’s arms so he could look at him properly “My parents invited you over for dinner tomorrow night.” Derek smiled at him and Stiles returned the smile and leaned up to kiss him gently on the lips and said,”I would love too.” Derek tugged Stiles further into his lap and started kissing him putting his hands on his waist, when they pulled apart stiles put his head on Derek’s chest and leaned into his embrace as Derek kissed the top of his head and sighed in peace, they stayed there for a long time before going inside with Derek’s arm wrapped around Stiles’ waist. When they got inside the halls were empty because everybody was in class except for them, they were by Stiles’ locker while Derek was leaning against somewhere near his locker,”Wanna ditch the rest of the day and do something?” Stiles asked placing his legs between Derek’s opened ones,”I wish but I have football practice after school.” Derek sighed bringing hs arms to wrap around his waist while Stiles wrapped his around Derek’s neck and started kissing at his neck and Derek sighed leaning his head back and giving Stiles more space, “Don’t give me a hickey.” Stiles smirked against his neck, Derek knew the damage had already been done and he groaned,”Babe!” Stiles pulled away “Come on Sourwolf. You know you like it, It means everybody knows you're mine.” Derek smiled but they groaned when they heard the bell ring and pulled apart, they turned and were met by their friends.

“Where were you guys during class?” Allison asked, “We were outside. We didn’t feel like going to class.” Stiles answered, they gave them a skeptical look “Uh huh…Derek’s neck tells a different story.” Lydia said, pointing to the big purple mark right on the collar of Derek’s neck.“ “Thanks Stiles.” Derek groaned leaning against Stiles’ locker, Stiles just smiled and kissed Derek’s cheek, “Love you too Sourwolf.”Stiles froze and Derek froze under his touch, they were saved when the bell rang,”Uh...I’m gonna go, I’ll see you later.” Derek gave Stiles a kiss and headed to class, Stiles stood frozen with all their friends looking at him,”Sorry Man.” Scott said and made his way to class, unfortunately his next class was with Derek and Stiles satright behind him, Stiles took out his books and got ready for class. He took out his phone and texted Derek

**‘Hey can we talk after school?’ sent 2:15pm**

_‘_ _Sure. I have practice though.’ received 2:16pm_

Stiles sent one more text and put his phone away, the class went by really slow, they had to go to work with partners and finish it by the end of class. When the bell rang Stiles grabbed his backpack and headed out the door to his locker and made his way to the football field to the bleachers, he saw the team coming out of the locker room and heading towards the field when Derek passed by the bleachers Stiles grabbed Derek and pulled him under. “Stiles! I have to go to practice.” “I know. But I need to talk to you to talk to you about earlier.” Stiles said playing with his hands, Derek took a step forward and stopped his movements “Hey Stiles. Look at me.” Derek soothed running his fingers over his knuckles, Stiles lifted his head and looked at Derek “I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t realize that I was saying, it just kinda fell out and than when you didn’t answer I got s-hmph.” Stiles didn’t get to finish his ramble because Derek leaned in and started kissing him”I didn’t mean to scare you, you just surprised me is all. I love you too.” Stiles’ face lit up and jumped into Derek’s arms and started kissing him and running his hands through his hair.

When the team got to the field Finstock was waiting for them, “Alright we are gonna start off with 2 laps around the field while I set up drills.” there was a mix of groans, but started running around the field, while Finstock got stations together. After the second lap they got water and headed back to Finstock “Alright. There are 2 stations defense and offense, I will be working with the offense while Coach Carraway works with defense.” Finstock looks around and asks, “Where’s Hale?” Finstock yelled, the team looked around and gave shrugs and confused looks Finstock rolled his eyes, “Alright. Listen to Coach Carraway, I’m gonna go find Hale.” Finstock heard the whistle blow and went to find Hale, he went to the school and looked in the locker room and his office and than made his way back outside, he passed by the bleachers and heard sounds, he went to look and found Stilinski and Hale, “Hale! Stilinski!” Derek and Stiles turned to find coach Finstock looking at them. “Hale! Stop sucking face with Stilinski and get to practice.”

Derek stepped away from Stiles and made his way to the field with Finstock behind him, Stiles straightened his shirt and moved to sit on the bleachers and took out his sketch pad and looked over all the drawings of all his friends. there were a few of Boyd and Erica, Malia and Isaac, and Scott and Allison. Stiles also drew pictures of Derek sitting under the tree, him at the diner, and on the football field. When Finstock got back, defense was with Caraway, and offense was waiting for him. They went running the drills for a while before coach called a water break, Boyd, Isaac, Derek, Scott and Jackson went to get their waters from their bags. “Why were you late?” Boyd asked, Jackson, Scott and Isaac looking at him, “If you must know. Stiles grabbed my arm on the way to practice and tugged me under the bleachers to talk about earlier and than we lost track of time and than Finstock showed up and busted us.” The guys started laughing, Derek just rolled his eyes and continued drinking his water, when the guys got under control Scott said,” So everything good between you 2?” Derek smiled and nodded, “Yep. Everything is perfect.” Scott looked at the guys, “Oh no. Guys I think we're losing him.”

Jackson said, shaking his hand in front of Derek’s face. Derek rolled his eyes and pushed his hand out of the way “Shut up. I’m fine.” Derek put his water back in his bag and went to join the rest of the team, when practice was over coach made Derek run 4 suicides before heading to the locker room to change out of his drenched practice uniform and take it home, he took a quick shower and made his way to the car. He saw there was only a blue jeep and saw Stiles leaning against it, with a grumpy Scott in the passenger's side. After practice finished Stiles closed his sketch pad and made his way to the car, he waited for Derek and Scott.

Scott came out without Derek which was very unusual, “Where’s Derek?” he asked, Scott smirked at him “Coach made him run suicides because he wasn’t at practice on time.” Scott glaring at Stiles, who shrugged in response not sorry and Scott chuckled, “Let’s go.” Scott said getting into the jeep.”Hold on. I’m waiting for Derek.” Scott groaned and Stiles just rolled his eyes, Stiles was leaning against the jeep when Derek came walking out of the building and smiled when he saw Derek making his way over to the jeep, Stiles greeted him with a kiss on the lips “Hey. I heard coach made you run suicides after practice because you were late to practice.” Stiles said, Derek nodded ”I don’t regret it. Plus werewolf stamina.” Derek smiled, Stiles just rolled his eyes. “Stiles. Mom and Dad texted, they are wondering where we are. We gotta go. You 2 can suck faces later.” Scott groaned, Stiles gave Derek 1 last kiss and got behind the wheel and drove off. “Hey mom and dad.” Scott said as he and Stiles entered the house, “Hey boys. Dinner is almost ready go upstairs and get cleaned up and put your backpacks away.” Melissa called from the kitchen, the boys went upstairs and got ready for dinner. They went into the living room to watch TV and wait for dinner, “Dinner’s ready.” Melissa called from the kitchen, Stiles and Scott made their way to the dinner table and sat down next to each other while Melissa and John sat across from them, they looked at each other and turned to face their parents “What is the special occasion?” Stiles asked.

The table was set with Chinese food which is just for important events like when John and Melissa announced their engagement,”Do you want to tell them?” Melissa asked John “Why don’t we both do it.” John answered, “Tell us what?” Scott finally asked, “I’m pregnant!” Melissa said smiling at the boys. Scott and Stiles’ mouths dropped opened looking at each other,”Can you repeat that please.” Stiles said, trying to wrap his head around what just learned “I’m pregnant.” Melissa said again smile faltering just a little bit. John noticed and turned to face the boys “Aren’t you boys happy? You get to be older brothers.” John asked, “Yeah. Of course we are, but how?” Stiles asked, “Well when 2 people love each other very much they-” “No. Stop! I know that, that’s not what I meant. I meant when did you 2 have time? All you 2 do is work.” John and Melissa laughed and smiled at them. “Oh Stiles. Adults have sex too.” Melissa said smiling at him, making John and Scott laugh at Stiles’ discomfort. “Alright. Can we please eat now?” Scott asked, looking between John and Melissa who nodded and everybody started digging into the food. The rest of the night was good. After dinner Scott and Stiles went to go play video games while Melissa went upstairs to go lie down with John. Scott and Stiles played for a while before they decided to turn in for the night.


	7. The Hale Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finally meets the Hales
> 
> Let's see what happens

Stiles was currently getting thoroughly wrecked by Derek if his moans were any indication. “Derek. Oh my god. Oh my god. Harder. Faster.” Stiles gasphed, running his hands through Derek’s hair as Derek was pounding into his ass repeatedly. Derek leaned down and started sucking and licking Stiles neck marking him up, moving to give Stiles a bruising kiss “Oh you feel so good baby. You like when I pound into your tight ass. All nice and puffy clenching and unclenching around my cock.” Derek said, ramming his cock harder into Stiles “Der. I’m gonna cum.” Stiles gasphed, Derek just continued to fuck Stiles, “Cum for me baby.” Derek whispered and it took 2 more thrust before Stiles was cuming all over his stomach. Derek kept fucking Stles even when his body went limp from the pleasure of his orgasm and the overstimulation against his prostate, “Ah Stiles. Im’m cuming!” Derek said as he started shooting his cum into Stiles and he leaned over and pulled something out of his nightstand. “How about we make sure nothing leaks out.” Derek said as he pulled out and replaced it with a butt plug making Stiles gasph causing Derek to smirk gently hitting the plug making Stiles groan. Derek picked Stiles up and placed him on the chair while he changed the sheets quickly and than put Stiles back on the bed under the covers and got under behind him wrapping his arms around his waist putting his face in Stiles’ neck snuggling closer to each other drifting into a peaceful sleep. When Stiles woke up it was 1:30. He turned to face Derek who was running his fingers through Stiles’ hair. “Hey.” Stiles rasphed out, leaning into the touch. “Hey.” Derek answered leaning down to give him a kiss, moving his hands to the butt plug gently pushing and twisting it making Stiles moan into the kiss before Derek pulled away smiling. “You are the devil Derek Hale.” Stiles gasphed out, what Stiles didn’t know was that Derek had a little surprise in store for Stiles “No I’m not. You love me.” Derek said cheekily, Stiles rolled his eyes and kissed Derek again, they stayed there for a little longer before they got dressed.

Derek grabbed the remote control from his nightstand with a evil look on his face, Stiles turned to face him “What’s in your hand babe?” he asked, Derek didn’t answer his question just hit the button making Stiles stumble and grab hold of the chair and turning to face Derek giving him a death stare. “Oh my god. Derek- uh-” Stiles moaned, Derek smiled turning up the speed making Stiles fall to the ground moaning. “You okay baby? Does the pressure feel nice? the plug constantly rubbing against your prostate.” Derek said, moving over to where Stiles was on the ground moaning, Derek ran his hands through Stiles’ hair and hit the off button. Stiles looked relieved and slowly stood up with Derek’s help “You are the devil.” Stiles managed to gasp out. “You love me anyway.” Derek said giving Stiles a kiss on the forehead “Yeah. I do.” leaning into the touch. “Can we go get some ice cream?” asked Stiles, Derek nodded and they headed downstairs and out the door after they got their ice cream they went to sit down on a bench and eat it in peace. “Hey Der.” Stiles asks, “Yeah babe.” Derek answered running his fingers through Stiles’ hair. “Who exactly is going to be at this dinner tonight?” Stiles asked looking at Derek “Well obviously my parents, my twin sister Laura, younger sister Cora, uncle Peter adn my older brother Charlie.” Derek answered, “Why do you ask?” he added, meeting Stiles’ eyes. “Because I wanna know if I need to run for my life from protective siblings.” Stiles answered, Derek smiled down at him, “I’d watch out for all of them. They are all very protective of me, we are all very protective of each other.” Derek answered, smirking at him as he groaned and buried his head in Derek’s lap, “I’m sure you will be fine. How about I take your mind off of it.” Derek said lifting Stiles’ head from his lap bringing his lips to Stiles’ and reached into his pocket to press the button, Stiles moaned into the kiss and gently pulled away from Derek and sat up.

“Wanna go back to my place before dinner tonight?” Stiles moaned, Derek nodded as they headed towards the Camaro, when they got to Stiles’ house they made their way straight to Stiles’ bedroom, They undressed quickly and made their way over to the bed and started kissing, Derek pulled Stiles on top of him. Derek took the plug out of Stiles and put it on the nightstand, Stiles sighed in relief and raised himself over Derek’s cock and gently sat down. Once he was seated he set a brutal pace riding Derek. Without warning Stiles was cuming all over Derek’s stomach moaning out Derek’s name, Derek turned them over and started pounding into Stiles until he came shouting Stiles’ name. Derek gently pulled out and made his way into the bathroom and turned on the water filling the tub, he made his way back to the bedroom and picked up Stiles carrying him to the bathroom. Derek gentyl set Stiles in the tub and got in behind him, so Stiles was leaning against his chest. They soon drifted into a peaceful sleep. After they were done they dried off got dressed and made their way downstairs into the living room to cuddle and watch TV. When it was time to leave Derek and Stiles turned off the TV and headed for the Camaro, Derek parked in the driveway and made their way inside.

“Mom! Dad! I’m home.” Derek said as they walked through the door, Derek looked over and saw Stiles’ shaking hands, do he turned to face him and put his hands in Stiles’ to stop the movements “Hey.” Derek said rubbing his hands through Stiles’ hair, “They’ll love you.” he added kissing Stiles’ forehead and squeezing his hands gently, Stiles nodded and leaned into the touch. They walked into the kitchen and were greeted by Talia who gave them both hugs “Hello Stiles. It’s finally nice to meet you.” she said, giving Stiles the warmest smile ever. “Hello Mrs. Hale, it is nice to meet you.” Stiles said returning the hug, “Please call me Talia.” she added. Stiles nodded in agreement, and smiled at her. “Hey mom where’s dad?” Derek asked, Talia turned to face him, “He will be here a little later he is stuck at the office.” she answered, “Why don’t you 2 go into the living room while I finish making dinner. Your siblings should be home shortly, I made them go get some last minute things for me.” Derek nodded and led Stiles into the living room, they sat down on the couch and decided to take a little nap before had to get up for dinner.

That is how the siblings of Derek Hale found Stiles and him about 20 minutes before dinner, “Wake up sleepy heads!” Laura said, shaking Derek’s body until he sat up. Derek rubbed his eyes and looked at the people that he unfortunately called his siblings, they were all looking down and smiling at him, luckily Stiles was still fast asleep on his chest. “I hate you guys so much sometimes.” Derek muttered, glaring at them. “We love you too Der.” Laura Cora responded, smiling at her older brother and his boyfriend. “Is this the famous Stiles Stilinski, you have fallen for baby brother?” asked Charlie, ruffling Derek’s hair fondly. Derek just rolled his eyes, and answered “Yes. This is Stiles.” Derek pointed to Stiles who was still sleeping peacefully. “Alright. Mom said dinner will be ready in 5 minutes, so you better wake up lover boy. Also Uncle Peter and Dad are running late from the office.” Laura said, Derek nodded and the 3 siblings left the room. Derek looked down at Stiles and gently kissed his forehead and running his hands through his hair, they sat there quietly, eventually Stiles’ eyes flutter open he rubs his eyes and turns to look up at Derek, smiling at him. “Hey Der.” he said. “Hey.” Derek answered, smiling back at him, “Dinner is gonna be ready in 5 minutes.” he added, Stiles nodded and put his head back on Derek’s chest, content in just laying there forever. After a while they hear Talia’s voice, “Kids! Time for dinner.” Derek and Stiles get off the couch and made their way into the dining room, they had a beautiful mahogany table in a dimly lit room, filled with about 12 chairs around the enormous table. they had cream colored wallpaper and family photos covering their walls everywhere, when he walked into the dining room, he was met by 3 siblings one of which he knew as Laura Hale Derek’s twin sister, his little sister Cora who looked so much like Talia and Laura and than what he assumed to be the oldest brother Charlie, who Derek looked really similar to, minus the dark stubble on his face, Talia was place at the head of the table while the Hale siblings filled in the empty seats, Laura was sitting on her right side while Charlie sat on her left.

Cora was sitting next to Laura while Derek sat across from her and Stiles filled in the seat next to him. There were two open spots Stiles was assuming were for Uncle Peter and Mr. Hale. A little into dinner they heard the front door open and close and Stiles heard a voice, “Honey! We’re home!” said the voice, Stiles assumed it was Derek’s father Samuel. Samuel and Peter walked into the dining room and say Stiles sitting next to Derek, “Hi honey, Peter. How was work?” she asked, giving Samuel a kiss. “It was okay. People were driving me crazy today, I was getting ready to go off on somebody.” he answered, “Alright. I’m gonna go change and I will be back down in about 5 minutes.” he added, Talia nodded, Peter and Samuel left and made their way upstairs to change clothes. Talia turned to face Stiles. “So Stiles...How is your father doing? I heard he got remarried last year.” she said, Stiles turned to face her and smiled, “Yeah. He is doing well, yes he did get remarried last year to Melissa McCall. They are doing well, and she is actually also pregnant. So Scott and I are going to be older brothers which we are very excited about it. My father and I have moved on since my mother death so we are taking it day by day, one step at a time.” Stiles said, “We feel like we finally have closure.” he finished, Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand underneath the table and squeezed it gently giving him a supportive smile, Stiles looked back at him and returned the smile. “Well that’s wonderful, he is a very good man and I knew Claudia well, she was a wonderful women and obviously a great mother. You looked just like her and a little bit like your father, and you are going to be a great older brother I just know it.” Talia replied, smiling at him. “Thank you Talia, that means the world to me.” Stiles answers, wiping a stray tear away from his eyes. Samuel and Peter came back down and sat down at the last 2 empty seats at the table, Samuel sat the other head of the table while Peter sat next to Cora, facing Stiles he introduced himself, “Hello Stiles, I’m Peter Hale, nice to finally meet you.” he said, holding out his hand. Stiles gladly took the hand and returned it saying,” Hi Peter, nice to meet you too.” smiling at him. Samuel turned to face Stiles next, “Hello Stiles, good to see you, Derek has talked so much about you.” he said, Stiles looked at Derek who was blushing furiously. Stiles just smirked at him, “It’s nice to meet you too, Mr. Hale.” Stiles answered, “Please call me Sam or  Samuel. Mr. Hale reminds me of my father.” he said, Stiles nodded and smiled at him. 

That only left the 3 menaces, Charlie sitting next to Derek and his baby sister and evil twin sitting on the other side. “Hi Stiles I’m Charlie.” he said, waving at him, he looked just like his father just younger. He had the classic Hale family black hair “I’m Cora. The baby of the family.” she had black hair like her siblings and parents, she had green eyes, and tan skin. The final sibling to introduce herself was Laura Derek’s twin, Stiles kind of knew who she was but had never really interacted with her before. “And I’m Laura. Derek’s better half.” she said with a smirk, looking at Derek who just rolled his eyes at her but smiled, after all the introductions they were finally able to start eating dinner, Talia had made her famous steak with mashed potatoes and fruits. The dinner went surprisingly well, Stiles got along well with everybody and he and Laura bonded over making fun of Derek because they both had equally embarrassing stories about him. Derek just mumbled something about Laura and Stiles getting along and rolled his eyes at them. When dinner was over Stiles offered to help with the dishes but Stiles said he insisted, Talia knew she wasn’t going to win so she just let Stiles help with the dishes. Every night they have a family movie night in their basement, so Stiles and Talia met the rest of the Hale family in the basement and Stiles got to pick out the movie, they ended up watching Zootopia. Talia and Samuel Hale were sitting on one couch, Laura, Cora, and Charlie were sitting on another couch, Peter was sitting in a recliner and Derek and Stiles were sitting in the love seat. At first the Hale family didn’t want to watch Zootopia but a while through the movie the Hale family started getting into it and they ended up enjoying the movie very much. By the time the movie was over Stiles’ head was laying on Derek’s chest, sleeping peacefully, Laura, Cora, and Charlie said good night and made their way upstairs, Peter followed them. Talia went over to Derek and said,”He seems like a very nice boy and he must make you very happy.” Derek smiled back at her, “He really does, I love him so much.” Talia smiled back and him and kissed the top of his head saying,”good night. Make sure Stiles gets home safely please.” and with that Talia and Sam headed to bed as well. Not what was left in the basement is the sound of Stiles and Derek’s breathing, Derek looked down at Stiles and just enjoyed the peaceful look on his face. Eventually Derek had to wake him up so he could take him home before the Sheriff shot him to death. Derek gently shook him awake, Stiles’ eyes fluttered open and looked up at Derek, “Hey babe. When did I fall asleep.” Stiles asked, Derek smiled at him fondly and answered “ About little more than half way through.” Derek ran his fingers through Stiles’ hair one final time before he finally got up and reached out for Stiles’ hand, he took it and  made their way to Derek’s car. When they got to the Stilinski residence it was peaceful, both the Sheriff and Melissa’s cars were gone which meant that only Scott was home, thankfully for Derek. Derek walked Stiles to the front of the porch gave him one last kiss and said,”Night Stiles, see you tomorrow.” Stiles responded,” Night Der, see you tomorrow.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> sorry i haven't been on here lately, i just recently started high school so i have been busy with a lot of homework, i plan to be on here are a lot more once everything has calmed down.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I will update a lot more from now on.
> 
> See you soon
> 
> Love all you Sterek fans


	8. The Stilinski Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Derek's turn,  
> Let's see if the Sheriff is going to kill the poor child
> 
> ENJOY!!! ;)
> 
> Remember children if you ever have your significant other meet your family be prepared

It was Sunday morning Stiles had just woken up, it was 10:30 the house was peaceful because John and Melissa were still at work and Scott was working a shift at Deaton’s until noon, So Stiles had the whole house to himself. He turned over and saw he had a few notifications on his phone, he got a few texts from Melissa and John and some facebook and instagrams notifications and the things he really wanted to see was texts from his boyfriend Derek, he smiled when he saw the good morning text. he responded and managed to get himself out of bed, and made his way downstairs, headed toward the kitchen and made himself some breakfast and watched some television in the living room. After he finished breakfast he decided to play some video games before the house was no longer peaceful, 2 hours later he was woken up from his nap when he heard the door open and walked in Scott, Melissa and John. They looked over and saw Stiles lying down on the couch, “Hey guys how was work?” he asked, rubbing his eyes. “It was tiring.” said Melissa looking at Stiles and smiling, heading up the stairs, “I’m going to go get some sleep.” John said following Melissa upstairs, Stiles nodded, looking at the last person in the room besides himself. “Hey. The gang was going to meet up for a while did u want go?” Scott asked, sitting down next to Stiles. Stiles looked back at him and smiled, “Yeah. That sounds like fun. Do you know what time?” he asked, Scott answered “In about 45 minutes or so.” Stiles nodded his head and said,” okay. Let me go change clothes and I will meet you in the car.” Scott nodded, while Stiles made his way upstairs, he changed into his classic white tee, and flannel with jeans and he didn’t feel like putting his contacts in today so he just wore his glasses and a beanie over his head and made his way to the Jeep, Scott was already in the passenger's side waiting for Stiles. Stiles started the car and they were off, while they were making their way to the mall(the girls idea) when Scott asked him,” So do you know what time Derek is coming over tonight?” Stiles looked at him with wide eyes, and he looked at Scott, Scott looked back at him “What?” Scott asked very confused at why Stiles had that look on his face.

Stiles continued to just stare at Scott, “I completely forgot that Derek was coming over for dinner tonight.” Scott looked at him and than broke out laughing, Stiles’ shocked look turned into a confused look, “What’s so funny Scotty?” Scott just kept laughing even harder this time, eventually the laughter died down to just a few chuckles, “I can’t believe that you forgot that your own boyfriend was coming over to dinner tonight.” Stiles’ confused look turned into a scowl and an eye roll at him, after what felt like forever they finally made it to the mall, when they entered the mall they saw all their friends in the food court, the group consisted of Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Lydia, Malia, Jackson, Allison and Derek. Scott and Stiles immediately made their way to their significant others and the rest of their friends. Once everybody was together, the girls immediately made their way to the first store, the guys walking behind them. “So Derek you ready to meet the Sheriff tonight?” Scott asked. Jackson, Boyd and Isaac looked at Derek smirking. “Oh tonight’s the night huh?” said Isaac. Derek looked at them and scowled, “Yep. Tonight is when I meet the Sheriff and Melissa.” Derek answered, grabbing Stiles’ hand, “Hopefully I will make it to Monday.” he added, the guys just snickered, Stiles shot them all disapproving looks. “Alright you guys. How bad do you really think my dad is going to be?” Stiles asked, they all just looked at him with knowing eyes. “Okay. I get it, he can be over protective considering I’m his only child and he knows Derek is a werewolf and he told me that he doesn’t want me getting hurt because he loves me. So it might take some time before he warms up at the idea of his son dating a werewolf.” Stiles answered, looking at Derek. “Wait! Hold up. You told your dad that I am a werewolf!?!” Derek said, staring back at Stiles, Stiles cringed at the way Derek raised his voice, “I didn’t exactly tell him. He found because of Scott and I.” Stiles looked up at him and gave him an apologetic smile, Derek and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Just in time to hear Lydia calling his name, “Ohh. Duty calls. Play nice boys.” and with that he ran off to where the girls were. Derek sighed and looked at the rest of the guys and said,”What am I going to do? My boyfriends dad hates me.” with that he sighed and sat down on the nearest bench while the guys just laughed at Derek’s misery.

Scott sighed and gave pity on him, “He doesn’t completely hate you. He just hasn’t gotten to know you. He knows who both of your parents are, my mom and Stiles’ dad went to highschool with your parents. Our parents have known each other for as long as I can remember, or at least that’s what my mom told me.” Scott finished, resting his hand on Derek’s shoulder. Well that made Derek feel a little bit better but he was still worried that the Sheriff was going to shoot or kill Derek. Maybe even with a wolfsbane bullet. YIKES!! What has he gotten himself into. After what felt like forever Stiles and girls finally came back from wherever they went, they decided to get some lunch because let’s be honest everyone is starving. They made their way to the food court, and set up tables so that everybody was able to sit around the table and eat together, they also planned to go and watch a movie after they finish lunch. They had decided on Panda Express because they all have weird cravings for Chinese food lately, they don’t even know why. Stiles sat next to Derek and Scott with Allison on the other side, Erica sat next to Lydia and Malia, while Isaac sat next to Boyd. They were making their way through the mall when Stiles passed by a store and saw these 2 amazing rings and he was thinking about giving one of them to Derek as a gift, just because Stiles loves him. Stiles said to Derek,” I’ll meet you guys at the theater. I have to do something really quick.” Derek looked at him with a confused look but let him go.”Okay.” he answered and left with the rest of the guys

When they got to the movie theatre, the guys paid for the tickets and drinks while the girls went ahead and got their seats, once everyone was settled in the waited for the movie to start. By the time the movie was over, it was time for Stiles and Scott to head home and have dinner, Derek said he would meet them there. Scott and Stiles said goodbye to their friends and headed home. When they arrived Melissa was in the kitchen making dinner for everybody, they were having spaghetti and meatballs. It was the boys favorite dish and hopefully Derek would like it too. “Hey Mom. How’s dinner going?” Scott asked, making his way to the kitchen,”Need any help with anything?” he added, leaning down to give Melissa a hug, which she returned and said,”Actually yeah. Can you drain the pasta for me while I start making the sauce.” Scott nodded and made his way to where the pasta was sitting on the counter, Scott reached into a cabinet and got out the strainer and picked up the spaghetti and made his way over to the sink to drain all the water from the pasta. When he finished that he eventually ended up helping Melissa with the rest of dinner while Stiles headed into the living room to see John laying on the couch watching the baseball game, it was the Dodgers against the Cubs. John grew up in Chicago till he was about 10 before his dad got a job in California and they had to move, so Stiles grew up as a Cubs fan because of his dad. When his mom was younger before she passed away she grew up on the south side of Chicago so her family grew up as Sox fans but when they moved to California their family became Dodgers fans because the Sox sucked. So whenever the Dodgers and the Cubs played it would always be a family rivalry. Stiles was brought out of his thought when he heard the doorbell rang.

Stiles got up and went to answer it and saw Derek standing on the front porch shifting from side to side, looking very uncomfortable, he looked different than earlier, he was wearing a nice pair of jeans, and a button down shirt. His hair was still in it’s crazy way because if he tried to fix it, it would just go back to the same position on his head. “Hey Der.” Stiles said, grabbing Derek’s hand a dragging him inside, giving him a peck on the lips. “Hey.” he whispered back returning the kiss. As they were pulling away Derek hear footsteps approaching behind Stiles and saw the Sheriff behind him.“Hello Sheriff.” Derek said politely, shaking his hand and smiling. Sheriff returned to hand shake and smile. “Hello Derek. Nice to see you again.” he said, Derek replied,”Nice to see you again too.” Sheriff let go of his hand and closed the door behind him, at that moment Scott came walking out of the kitchen, “Hey Derek.” he smiled, “Hey Scott.” Derek smiled back and Scott could tell that he was nervous, Stiles grabbed Derek’s arm and pulled him into the kitchen where Melissa was currently setting up the table with all of their food. She looked up and saw Derek standing awkwardly in the doorway and went over to him. “Hi Derek. Nice to see you again.” she said, giving him a hug and a warm smile. Derek answered, “Hi Mrs. McCall. Thanks for having me.” returning the hug, Melissa looked back at him and said,” Dear. Call me Melissa. It’s perfectly fine.” Derek nodded in understanding and Stiles pulled him over to where the food was set up, Stiles pulled Derek down into the seat next to him. Scott sat on the other side of the table in between the Sheriff and Melissa. After a few words of grace they dug into the meal, everything was going smoothly Stiles thought as he saw the way that Derek was starting to untense his body and he slowly got into a nice conversation with the Sheriff about favorite sports teams and things that they both had in common instead of how Stiles thought it was going to go with them arguing the whole time and not getting to know each other.

About halfway through dinner the Sheriff said,” So Derek, I have actually known your mother since we were in college. Her, Stiles’ mom, and I all went to the same college in California. That’s actually how I met Claudia in the first place because your mother and her were really close friends. I also heard that your mom is going to be running for Mayor.” he finished, Derek looked at him and nodded in confirmation, “Yep. She is trying to do something new this year and wants to try and get more involved with the government of California and try and improve how some things are being runned, so she decided that she wants to be in office this year. We feel like she has a decent chance because a lot of the people in Beacon Hills love and respect her because she has helped so many people in this community and has tried her best to make as many changes and she is capable of doing.” Derek finished, everybody was just looking at him in amazement seeing the way he talked about his mother like that, meant that he cared about her and his family and that is something the Sheriff could clearly tell Derek had gotten from his mother because John knows that Stiles is the exact same way and would do anything for Melissa, Scott or himself and truly tells the Sheriff that Stiles picked a good one.

After dinner was over Derek said his goodbyes and made his way out the door, “I’ll walk you out.” Stiles said, grabbing his jacket and closing the door behind them, even though that will not stop Scott’s super hearing abilities. Derek led Stiles to his camaro and they stood by it for what seemed a long time with Derek’s back to the car facing Stiles, arms wrapped around his waist. “Tonight went better than I expected,”Stiles said, leaning into the strong arms around his waist. “Yeah. Your dad and I were actually able to bond I feel like. It was a nice experience.” Derek said bending down gently and hid his forehead in Stiles’ neck breathing in and out, love feeling the light breeze from Derek’s mouth against his skin. Eventually Derek removed his face from the crease of Stiles’ neck and got into his car, “See you at school” Stiles said, Derek smiled back and started his car,”See you at school.” he drove off and Stiles went back inside. The rest of his family was just watching some television, so he decided to join them, everyone started falling asleep it had been a busy and fun day so John turned off the television and they all made their way upstairs and passed out until the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since my schedule has calmed down a bit I will probably be able to post 2 or 3 times a week. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter
> 
> Up next Stiles Finds Out He Is A Spark!
> 
> What will entail.
> 
> Good bye for now Sterek fans


	9. Stiles Finds Out He Is A Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Stiles' birthday and something very interesting is about to happen to him  
> I wonder what it will be??  
> hmm...  
> Maybe it has to do with coming of age or something  
> who knows?

Scott woke up and realized what day it was, It was Stiles’ birthday, he turned over to his nightstand and texted Derek

**‘Hey, Derek. Did you know that today is Stiles’ birthday?’ sent 7:30 am**

Scott got out of bed and made his way to the closest, he looked over and saw Stiles sleeping peacefully on his bed, he thought he would give him some extra time to sleep since, after all, it is his birthday. Scott got out a pair of black shorts and a grey shirt and picked up his letterman jacket from his bedpost and went back to check his phone,

he saw a text from Derek,

_‘No. I was not informed that today is his birthday, why didn’t he tell me?’ received 7:35_

Scott looked over at Stiles and frowned, and then responded to Derek

**‘I think because after his mom died things didn’t feel the same anymore and his dad had to start working so many shifts to pay the bills, he probably didn’t feel the need to celebrate anything.’ sent 7:40**

Scott put his phone down and went to go wake up Stiles his way, Scott ran to Stiles’ bed and jumped on top of it yelling, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY BROTHER!!!” Stiles was startled out of his sleep and looked over to see Scott laying on top of him, Stiles chuckled softly and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, “Thanks, Scotty.” Scott got off of him and Stiles sat up and eventually started getting ready for school, he also put on a pair of black shorts, and Derek’s sweatshirt. He put his contacts in but left his beanie on, Scott grabbed his phone and made his way downstairs, he saw Melissa in the kitchen making Stiles some birthday pancakes before school, while John was at the table for once still in his pajamas reading the paper. “Hey mom and dad,” Scott said, “Hey buddy.” John said, looking up from his paper at Scott, “How’s Stiles doing?” John knows it has been a hard birthday for Stiles ever since Claudia had passed away so he has high hopes that this year is going to be different, Scott looked back at him smiling,”He is doing alright, doesn’t have as much morning pep as he usually does but I’m sure mom’s famous pancakes will change that.” Scott finished looking at Melissa.

Scott sat down at the table and opened his phone,

he had another text from Derek, _‘I  still wish he would have told about it. I want to be there for him, we have to do something to celebrate his birthday this weekend, it will be fun.’ received 8:00 am_

Scott smiled at the text and responded,

**‘I think he would love that. We just can’t tell him anything and make sure you get the girls involved, they will enjoy planning this thing.’ sent 8:01 am**

It wasn’t long till Stiles came trudging down the stairs, “Happy birthday buddy.” John said getting up from his spot to give him and hug and a kiss on the forehead, Stiles returned the hug smiling, “thanks, dad.” Melissa finished up the pancakes and set them on the table, “Happy birthday kiddo. “ Melissa said, kissing the top of his head, “thanks mom.” she smiled and said, “Now you boys eat up or you are going to be late for school.” Melissa was currently 8 months pregnant so she was more or less waddling around the house now, it was just a matter of time before the little girl is going to be born. The boys started eating and not before long all the pancakes were gone and they were grabbing their backpacks not before giving Melissa and John quick hugs and kissing Melissa’s baby bump. “Bye, mom.” Scott said, grabbing his wallet “Bye dad.” Stiles said, grabbing his keys and wallet heading out the door to the jeep. While waiting for Stiles to get in the car, Scott checked his phone again, _‘Yeah. I just created a chat with everybody so we can start planning his party.’ received 8:10_ When Stiles started the car, he backed out of the driveway and made his way towards Beacon Hills High. Stiles pulled into a spot and parked, they grabbed their bags and made their way inside, Scott and Stiles headed to their lockers.

“So dear brother of mine, what do you want to do for your special day?” Scott asked, leaning against some locker next to Stiles’ while he put the books he needed for his classes today, Stiles looked at him and sighed, ”I don’t want to do anything Scott. I just want to spend time with my friends and pretend that nothing is going on.” Stiles answered, closing his locker and facing Scott. Scott sighed and asked, “Why don’t you ever want to do anything on your birthday anymore Stiles?” Scott had a sad look on his face, “Because Scott. Ever since my mom passed away it just hasn’t been something I felt like celebrating because she can no longer celebrate it with me.” he finished, looking at Scott with heated eyes, “Yeah. But this year is going to be different because you have me, mom, dad, our friends, and especially the person who loves you very much, Derek. You have something worth celebrating. I also know your mom is looking down on you and smiling at all the things that you have accomplished, and saying how wonderful, kind and caring your boyfriend is.” Scott finished, giving Stiles his signature puppy eyes. Stiles chuckled and smiled, “Thanks, Scott. That makes me feel a lot better.” Stiles answered back. Scott smiled, ”That’s what brothers are for.” he said, bringing Stiles into a hug.

Once Scott got his books they headed to their classes. The day seemed to drag on forever because Stiles had not seen Derek all day because they shared no classes together until the afternoon so hopefully, he would be able to see Derek, when lunch finally rolled around Stiles met Scott at his locker because he promised to walk with him. When they arrived at the lunchroom they saw that Erica, Boyd, and Isaac were already eating at their table. they joined them after they got their food and sat down, Erica and Boyd were being cute and it was driving Isaac crazy. “Oh thank god you guys are here. These 2 have been driving me crazy with all their gross lovey-dovey crap.” he said, Scott and Stiles chuckled, “Glad we could help you, Isaac.” Scott said, looking at how weird Erica and Boyd are being today. Scott, Isaac, and Stiles got into a conversation about who knows what and waited for everybody else, slowly but surely the table started filling up. The last person to arrive was Derek, he sat in his usual spot next to Stiles and Stiles was between him and Scott.

“Hey Der,” Stiles said as he sat down, and started eating his food. “Hey Stiles,” he answered back, That’s how the rest of lunch went everybody was being their crazy selves, Stiles looked over at Derek and noticed that there was something else but Stiles decided he would address it later when they were alone. When the bell rang everybody headed to their classes except for Stiles, he grabbed Derek’s arm and tugged him to the side, “Why have you barely spoken anything today”  he said, Derek faced and looked at him “Why didn’t you tell me that today was your birthday?” Derek snapped back, Stiles looked at him with a guilty look on his face. “I didn’t tell you because I didn’t think it was something that really needs to be celebrated.” Derek’s angry look turned into a sad one, “there is always something worth celebrate even on your birthday.” Derek answered, Stiles, looked down in shame, “I just miss her and since she isn’t here anymore it just makes things harder.” he answered truthfully, looking back up at Derek. Derek saw a tear slide down his face, he gently wiped the tear away and gave him a hug. Stiles let himself be pulled into Derek’s warm body heat and rested his head against his chest. “Let’s get to class,” Derek said removing himself from Stiles and grabbing his hand and dragging him to their next class. When the school day was over Stiles and Scott made their way home. As soon as they arrived they put their things upstairs and went back out and met everybody at The Hale House.

Stiles and Scott were the last to arrive, everybody else was waiting for them in the living room just chatting quietly. As soon as Stiles walked through the door the guys stood up and yelled “Happy Birthday Stiles” loudly. Stiles jumped about 5 feet in the air, but smiled and said, “Thank you, guys. That means a lot to me.” everybody got up and gave Stiles a big hug, Derek was the last person and he whispered to him”Happy birthday baby.” and kissed him, everybody behind them made groaning sounds of disapproval, Derek and Stiles just laughed. They ended up watching movies and spending quality time together, Stiles was wrapped in Derek’s arms on the couch while everyone else was spread out on the other side of the room and on the floor in front of the television. During one of the movies, Stiles and Derek look at each other and Stiles’ eyes turn a light purple color and Derek gasped lightly in shock and amazement without disturbing the others, Stiles’ smiled turned confused and scared, Derek frowned and then smiled and said, ”Your eyes are purple.” Stiles still looked very confused “What do you mean my eyes are purple?” Stiles asked, “I mean that they changed from their beautiful hazel color to this wonderful light purple color.” Derek answered, reaching out and running his hand down Stiles’ cheek, “Do you know how this is possible?” Derek asked, looking at him, Stiles shook his head, “I have no idea.” “I’m gonna ask my dad when I get home,” Stiles replied, Derek nodded and they snuggled closer to each other and enjoyed the rest of the movie. As soon as the movie was over everybody got up and cleaned up before it was time to go home, Erica and Boyd left along with Isaac and Malia, Alison left with Lydia and Jackson and last to leave was Stiles and Scott. Derek gave Stiles one last kiss before Stiles and Scott headed to the jeep, “Don’t forget to ask about your eyes.” “I won’t” Stiles answered as he made his way over to the car. When the boys walked into the house Melissa and John were sitting together and it looked like they were watching a movie when Stiles shut the door, John and Melissa, turned to see Scott and Stiles as they made their way over to them and sat on the floor watching the movie with them.

After that movie was over Stiles turned to face John and said, ”So the strangest thing happened to me tonight while we were at Derek’s, we were in the middle of watching a movie and I turned to look at Derek and he noticed something very strange, My hazel eyes turned this beautiful light purple color and I am not sure what it means so do you happen to know what is happening to me?” he finished, John looked at him and smiled saying, “I was wondering when we were going to find out.” Stiles looked up at him confused, “When what would happen exactly?” he asked, “when you would find out that you are a spark” John answered, smiling fondly at his son. Stiles looked at Scott and then back at their dad, “What’s a spark?” Scott asked, still not quite understanding what is going on. “ A spark is a supernatural creature that is mostly human but has strong magical bonds. They are gifted with ‘sight’ allowing them to instinctively spot supernatural creatures and are trained in ways of protecting and serving them. Like a power source for the beacons of beacon hills they have strengthened the magical bonds of an area and serve to protect all mythical and supernatural creatures.” John finished smiling looking at the confused look on their faces. “So you are saying that I am some magical creature who has powers to protect the supernatural creatures of beacon hills,” Stiles answered, John, nodded. “Also how exactly can one become a spark?” Scott added, “It is inherited in your family.” John answered. Scott jumped up and grabbed Stiles and stood him up, and gave him a big hug, “That is so cool Stiles!” Scott said. Stiles smiled at him and laughed, “It just doesn’t make any sense.” John stood up and gently helped Melissa who was now 9 months pregnant and is about ready to have her baby. “Your mother was a spark, Stiles. She knew that one day you would become a certain age where you would start to show your traits, when you get to a certain age you will be able to turn into a fox just like your mother used too.” John said, “So in a way, you being a spark connects you closer to your mother.” he finished, running his hand down Stiles' cheek, wiping away the single tear that slid down his cheek. Stiles gave him a watery smile and gave him a big hug. John hugged him back. After they pulled apart Scott and Stiles made their way upstairs and headed to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.  
> Only one more until their Freshman year is over  
> I wonder how they are going to end??  
> Find out in the next chapter
> 
> Next Chapter: Spring Break


	10. Spring Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everybody 
> 
> Last chapter of Freshman Year  
> The group is going to the Hale Beach House to have some great fun together  
> Gonna be filled with Bonfires, Lots of sex, Swimming, and Room fighting  
> What could go wrong

It’s officially spring break. No more classes, no more homework, no more school. Just 2 weeks at a beach house with all of my friends and my wonderful boyfriend Stiles thought as he was packing his suitcase, Derek as a birthday present for Stiles had gotten his blue jeep fixed so it no longer ran on ducktape and a leaky gas tank. Stiles had been so thankful and happy that he had no idea how he was going to top it off for Derek’s birthday but he would think of something.

Anyway, Stiles and Scott were on their way to pick up Derek and Allison. Since passing Derek’s house was on the way to his beach house, they decided to pick up Allison first and then went to Derek’s. The trip itself was nice and quiet, they stopped about halfway there to pick up some food to stock the cabinets and the fridge at the Beach House. They were the first ones to arrive so Derek and Stiles picked the master bedroom while Allison and Scott picked the seconded biggest one, Stiles helped Derek stock the fridge and cabinets with enough food to feed more than just their pack of wolves and 3 humans, once Derek and Stiles were done they made their way back to their bedroom.

It has only been a few weeks since Stiles found out that he is a spark and he hasn’t gotten a chance to tell Derek so he thought he would do it now while they are in their nice quiet bedroom, also all the rooms are soundproof because of werewolves, and everything. After they finished putting all their clothes away Derek sat down next to Stiles on the bed, “So, what happened with your dad?” he asked, Stiles looked at him and answered, “He told me what the purple eyes mean. They mean that I am a spark” Derek looked confused “What exactly is a spark?” he asked, Stiles answered,” I asked that same question. Turns out a Spark is a supernatural creature that is mostly human but has strong magical bonds. They are gifted with ‘sight’ allowing them to instinctively spot supernatural creatures and are trained in ways of protecting and serving them. Like a power source for the beacons of beacon hills, they have strengthened the magical bonds of an area and serve to protect all mythical and supernatural creatures.” he finished, Derek looked at him and asked, “How is it even possible to become a spark?”

“Well, My dad told me that it has to be inherited by the family.” Stiles answered, Derek, smiled at him and nodded, “So who in the family did you inherit your spark from?” he asked, “It was from my mom. I guess she comes from a long line of Sparks and she told my dad about being a Spark before they got married. In order to keep him from getting any surprises.” Stiles answered. Derek nodded and smiled, “So if we were to have children, there is a possibility that they are going to be a Spark or werewolf?” Derek asked Stiles nodded and looked a little shocked but asked, “You think we are going to have children together?” Derek looked back at him and smiled, “I hope we have children together, I hope we last forever Stiles. You are the only one for me.” Derek finished, smiling at Stiles.

Stiles returned the smile and leaned over to give Derek a kiss, after a quick make-out session Derek and Stiles decided to take a little nap while they waited for the rest of the group to show up. They woke up at around 12:30 considering they left around 8:30 because the trip took about an hour and a half, Stiles woke up first so he turned on his side and watched Derek sleeping peacefully, he made his way out of bed without waking up Derek and made his way into the living room, as he was walking down the hall he heard voices coming from living room. He saw the group sitting on the couches and love seat spread out around the room, he made his way over to the fridge to grab a water and sat down next to Scott on one of the bean bags. “Hey, guys. When did you get here?” Stiles asked, “About an hour ago.” Lydia said.

They continued to talk for a while. Derek stretched on the bed and moved to snuggle closer to Stiles only to realize that he stop was empty, he sat up and heard voices coming from the living room so he decided to check it out only to realize that it was his pack. He stopped short of the living room and watched all his friends(basically family) talk among themselves and enjoying each others company. It truly warms Derek’s heart. Derek made his way over to them and plopped himself in Stiles’ lap, Stiles looked at his boyfriends and leaned in for a quick kiss “Hey.” he whispered, smiling at him. “Hey,” he answered returning the kiss. the rest of the pack just groaned Derek and Stiles smiled at them, “So what were you guys talking about before I graced you with my presents?” Derek asked, leaning his head on Stiles' shoulder giving him little kisses on his collar. “We were just getting ready to change into our swimsuits and hit the beach,” Erica answered. 

“That sounds great we have to start this break off with a bang,” Stiles said, Everyone nodded in agreement and headed to their rooms to change. Derek reluctantly got up from Stiles’ lap and reached out to take his hand and head for their own room. They all met on the private property in front of the Hale house even though they could go anywhere on the beach, The guys set up the volleyball net while the girls decided where they wanted to sit on the beach and they set up their chairs and the umbrellas. When everything was set up the teens set lose the guys ran towards the water and made some big splashes, Stiles decided to sit on the chairs and watch his friends have the best spring break of their lives and his amazing wonderful boyfriend who loves him very much and would do anything for him, they have started calling him the pack mom because he was the one who always takes care of them and is always looking out for them and making them food and being the overall guardian of these reckless people he calls his friends .

Stiles passed his time by reading a book he is really into and he looks up to see his Derek come running up to him from water smiling while water was dripping from his body “Hey babe.” he said, leaning down to give Stiles a kiss, “Hey.” he answered back, “You gonna join us?” Derek asked. stiles put his book aside and looked up and him “Maybe in a little bit.” Derek would not accept his answer, so Derek being the person that he is picked up Stiles bridal style and carried him over to the pier. Stiles struggled in Derek’s hold, “Derek! Put me down! Der… What are you do-” Before Stiles was able to finish his sentence he was getting thrown into the water, Boyd, Isaac, Jackson, and Scott watched as Derek threw Stiles into the water and started laughing, Stiles came back up to the surface and gave his best friend a look, “How could you Scott, you traitor.” Stiles said, giving him the betrayal look. “Sorry Stiles. To my defense, I didn’t think he was going to throw you in.” Scott countered giving Stiles his best puppy dog eyes. Stiles wasn’t buying it though. “Cannon Ball!” Derek yelled as he jumped into the water behind Stiles, causing Stiles to get water in his mouth and eyes. Derek swam up behind Stiles and wrapped his arms around his waist and turned him around gently. Stiles pouted at Derek, Derek just leaned in and stole a kiss from him Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist

and returned the kiss the guys groaned and got out of the water and decided to play volleyball instead and leave Stiles and Derek to whatever they want to do. After what felt like forever they finally decided to get out of the water or else they were going to turn into prunes, Derek decided to join the volleyball game while Stiles went back to sit down on his chair and bathe in the sun to hopefully not get sunburnt which probably won’t happen. Stiles decided to go inside, took a shower changed into pajama bottoms and then made the pack something to eat, he decided to make them some sandwiches for them. He made ham, turkey, cheese, and roast beef. Once they were done he yelled, “Lunch is ready!” In a few moments the pack came running in, luckily Stiles had made enough food to feed all the hungry wolves and even the hungry humans. “Wait! before you guys dig into the food. I want all of you to take showers and get cleaned up. Because it is already 3:30 and there is no way you guys are going back outside tonight. Chop chop.” Stiles finished, the pack groaned as but made their ways to their respective bedrooms and showers while Stiles went outside and cleaned up all the beach stuff and brought it back to the house and set it down in their bedrooms and made his way back to the kitchen.

Stiles sat in the living room and turned on the television while he waited for the rest of the group, the first person out was Derek and he made his way over to Stiles he was dressed in a pair of pajama pants and a white tank top he sat down next to Stiles and lifted him up so he was sitting on Derek’s lap with his legs on each side of Derek’s wrapping his arms around his neck. “There are sandwiches on the counter if you want them,” Stiles said, running his hands on up and down Derek’s arms, Derek smiled and leaned in the kiss up and down Stiles’ collarbone, leaving a hickey on his neck. “Don’t want any,” Derek muttered into Stiles’ neck, Stiles ran his fingers through Derek’s hair and the back of his neck. Derek lifted his head and looked into Stiles’ eyes and smiled, “I love you so much.” Derek said. Stiles leaned in to kiss him “I love you too.” Stiles answered, leaning back in to kiss Derek, Derek grinned into the kiss, and gladly returned it. That’s how they were when the rest of the pack found them, “Alright you 2 lovebirds break it up. I would like to enjoy my food without vomiting thank you very much.” Erica said as she sat down next to Derek, Stiles parted away from Derek and turned to face Erica, “Now that is not very nice Erica, I don’t say that stuff when you and Boyd are kissing and being all lovey-dovey. Now it’s my turn. So ha!” Stiles said, sticking his tongue out at her.

Everybody just laughed at their antics, including Derek, “Come on babe. Back me up here.” Stiles said, looking at him. “Hate to break it to you, Erica. But Stiles does have a point. You and Boyd have done the same thing as Stiles and I.” Derek said, looking back at her. That’s when Erica turned to face Boyd, Boyd just looked at her. “You brought this upon yourself, Erica. There is nothing I can do that will help. This is all turn and you know it too.” Boyd replied, Erica, sighed and gave up in defeat. “Fine. Maybe it might be a little bit true.” Erica admitted. Stiles raised his hands up in triumph. “Yes! I knew it. I’m right.” Stiles said. The pack smiled at his antics and enjoyed the wonderful environment that surrounded him. This Stiles thought was his family, his pack. They ended up watching some movies while they had lunch. When lunch was over they decided to play a few games before they decided to go back on the beach and build a bonfire and spend the rest of the night having fun, while the guys built the fire, the girls set down some blankets around the fire and grabbed some snacks before they sat down and enjoy the bright fire, Scott, Allison, Lydia and Jackson sat on 1 blanket. Erica, Boyd, Isaac, and Malia sat on another and Derek and Stiles sat on the last one. 

Stiles brought marshmallows, chocolate bars, and graham crackers so they would be able to roast marshmallows and make S’mores, which the werewolves would enjoy because they are wolves and they never stop eating and they love sweet things because knowing them, they will eat anything in sight. “Alright who is really for S’mores?” Stiles asked, as he quickly made his way inside to grab the things needed and headed back to the bonfire, Stiles distributed the things around the fire while everybody grabbed a stick so they would be able to roast their marshmallows. After they were happily filled with marshmallows they decided it was time to go inside and enjoy the peace and quiet because it was starting to get cold outside and they didn’t really want to be stuck in the wind for that much longer than need be.

Everybody returned to their respective rooms with their significant others, Derek and Stiles were the last ones to their room and as soon as Stiles closed the door Derek was on him pushing him against the door and started kissing him. Stiles squealed before he returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck while Derek wrapped his around Stiles’ waist, Stiles jumped up and wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist and Derek carried them to the bed. When Derek laid Stiles on the bed he started taking off his shirt slowly and then he removed Stiles pants, “I think it’s your turn to take off some clothes, this is unfair.” Stiles said reaching for Derek’s shirt and then taking off his pants leaving both of them in their underwear. Derek sat on Stiles’ lower thighs and slowly started taking off his underwear, he moved it so it was all the way off of his body, Derek lifted himself off and moved closer so he could suck on Stiles’ cock and balls, while he removed his own underwear. He looked at Stiles while he sucked his cock and moved his way down to Stiles’ hole and gently blew causing Stiles to let out a moan and a gasp of breath.

Derek smirked as he ate out Stiles’ hole and listened to all the sounds of pleasure that he made after Derek spent as long as possible on Stiles’ hole he moved tot he bedside table to grab the lube and coated his fingers and brought them up to Stiles’ entrance, Stiles gasped as Derek pushed is first finger past Stiles’ rim. Derek gently moved his fingers in and out slowly adding one finger after the other, finally, Stiles was prepped and ready to go so Derek lubed up his cock and slowly moved it to Stiles’ entrance, “You ready Stiles?” Derek asked, Stiles nodded and Derek slowly pushed in getting past the first ring of muscles.

Stiles and Derek moaned in unison as Derek was fully seated inside Stiles. Stiles was adjusting to Derek’s cock because even though they have fucked before Stiles is still not used to Derek’s big cock, “Can I move baby?” Derek asked, rubbing Stiles’ back for comfort. “Yeah.” Stiles gasped out. Derek nodded and slowly started moving in and out, Stiles gasp as Derek moved in and out of his hole inch by inch picking up the pace, Derek moaned along with Stiles and leaned down to kiss him slowly, Derek flipped them over so Stiles was sitting in Derek’s lap and Stiles immediately let out another gasp because of the new angle Stiles was at Derek’s cock directly hitting Stiles’ prostate. “Oh yes, Derek. That feels so good. Just like that.” Stiles gasped out. Stiles started riding Derek’s cock faster and faster, to one point where Derek couldn’t take it so he just flipped them over so he was on top of Stiles and just started pounding Stiles’ ass to a point where he realized that his cock started swelling up in Stiles’ ass making it harder for him to push in and out, sensing by the way Stiles tensed up he noticed it too.

"Derek, what is that? Why is your cock swelling up inside me?” Stiles asked, eyes wide in panic. “I believe that is my knot. It only happens in Alpha werewolves. So it will take about an hour or so to go down. If I am correct.” Derek answered, Stiles, nodded and started to calm down also because Derek moved his face so it was in Stiles’ neck which helped him calm down, Derek continued to fuck Stiles as much as he could and with his dick swelling up. He looked down at Stiles and loved the face he had on he looked like he was seeing stars. “Der… I’m gonna cum.” Stiles breathed out, “Cum baby cum.” with one last cry out Stiles started cuming all over his and Derek’s stomach eyes rolling into the back of his head, with Stiles clenching around Derek’s cock causing him to cum inside of Stiles, his cock keeping everything inside of Stiles. Derek rolled over to the nightstand to grab a few wet wipes and cleaned off his and Stiles’ stomachs before getting under the covers and going to sleep. “Good night Der.” Stiles muttered sleepily, “Good night Stiles.” Derek answered wrapping his arm over Stiles’ stomach,  _ this is going to be the best week ever _ Derek thought before he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For Reading
> 
> I will try and update as much as possible but right now my family and I are moving my brother to college so I will not be online for a while. I will post a few chapters to keep you busy, I am almost done with chapter 5 about to start chapter 6. Hope you guys enjoyed see you next week.
> 
> P.S Sterek for life

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For Reading  
> I will try and update as much as possible but right now my family and I are moving my brother to college so I will not be online for a while. I will post a few chapters to keep you busy, I am almost done with chapter 5 about to start chapter 6. Hope you guys enjoyed see you next week.  
> P.S Sterek for life


End file.
